Sangue
by We're all living in Hetalia
Summary: Minden egy rémálommal kezdődik Feliciano számára. Az azonban rejtély, hogy mi okozza és milyen hatással lesz az életére... Észak- és Dél-Olaszország, Németország, Anglia, Románia, Bulgária
1. Chapter 1

A paradicsomok egytől egyig a sikátorok falain csattantak vörös foltokat hagyva maguk után.

- Nem menekülsz - bizonygatta Lovino, majd egy újabb élénk színű gyümölcsöt vett elő – maga se tudta honnan – és az üldözött felé hajította. Talált.

A fiú elégedetten állt meg ellenfele előtt.

- Most aztán jól megkaptad, krumplizabáló! - Az említett épp szóra nyitotta a száját, amikor az egész sikátor mindennel együtt eltűnt és az olasz újból a saját ágyában találta magát. Kellett néhány másodperc, hogy felfogja ennek az okát. Egy csattanó ajtó, üvöltözés, sírás és egy nagy puffanás maga mellett az ágyon. Ki más lehetett volna, mint az öccse…?

- Mi van már megint? - rivallt rá a szokásos hangnemben. A sötétben nem látott semmit a testvéréből, de már a hangja elég volt ahhoz, hogy jól felidegesítse.

- Fratello! Borzalmasat álmodtam! Minden tele volt vérrel, a falak, az utcák, minden! Iszonyatos volt!

Az idősebbik testvér ehhez tényleg túlságosan fáradt volt.

- Csak egy álom, basszus! Egy álom! Menj vissza, feküdj le és elmúlik.

Még az utcai lámpák halvány fényében is látszott, ahogy Feliciano hevesen rázza a fejét.

- Nem fog, fratello, megint minden csupa vér lesz! Nagyon félek!

- Elárulnád, mégis mi a francot tudok én ezzel csinálni? - fakadt ki az idősebbik testvér. Feliciano bátyja minden ellenkezését figyelmen kívül hagyva átölelte őt.

- Ne hagyj magamra - suttogta sírástól remegő hangon. Ekkor már Lovino fejében is megfordult, hogy valami komolyabb dologról lehet szó, mint egy-egy horrorfilm utáni rossz álom.

* * *

A repülőgép néhány perces késéssel landolt a reptéren. Egy szőke férfi az utasok közül elsőként szállt ki a gépből, és rövidesen rokonaikat váró családok között találta magát. Persze nem okozott gondot, hogy megtalálja a kijáratot; a saját országának a repülőterét úgy ismerte, mint a tenyerét.

Az épületből kiérve a közeli parkolóhoz indult. A kocsija sértetlenül állt azon a helyen, ahol az üzleti út előtt hagyta. Csak egy valami változott. Nevezetesen az, hogy egy igen ideges angol állt előtte.

- Arthur? Nem gondoltam, hogy itt talállak.

- Azt hittem sose érsz ide - morgolódott a brit. Ez persze még mindig nem magyarázta meg, hogy mit keresett Frankfurtban. Rövidesen erre a ki nem mondott kérdésre is válaszolt.

- Volt pár tárgyalásom egy-két országban az olajárakról meg… na, mindegy nem fontos. Most is éppen úton kéne lennem, de amikor hazamentem pár dologért, egy levelet találtam Felicianótól.

Ennél a pontnál Ludwig felkapta a fejét. Feliciano? Hogy kerül ő a képbe?

- Elég rossz állapotban lehetett, mert alig tudtam elolvasni valamit abból, amit írt… ez az idióta elhagyhatta valahol a mobilját, pedig mennyivel egyszerűbb dolga lett volna, ha felhív! Akkor nem jön el feleslegesen a házamhoz.

- Valami… történt vele?

- Nem tudom - volt vállat Arthur – nekem viszont rövidesen felszáll a gépem, úgyhogy…

- Hol van most Feliciano? – vágott közbe Ludwig.

- Honnan tudjam? Tulajdonképpen ezért is vagyok itt. Azt hittem veled van.

- Velem? - kérdezett vissza a német meglepetten - ezt meg honnan szeded?

- Ch… mindig hozzád rohan, ha valami baja van… legalábbis eddig úgy tűnt. Na, mindegy, én megtettem, amit lehetett. Ha látod, mondd meg neki, hogy szombatra érek haza, most még van egy kis dolgom Franciaországban.

Ezt hallva Ludwig kérdő pillantást vetett beszélgetőpartnerére, mire ez utóbbi lángvörös lett és hevesen lóbálni kezdte a karjait a levegőben.

- Eszedbe ne jusson! A főnököm találta ki, oké? Legszívesebben megfojtanám azzal a varangy Francisszel együtt!

- Értem - felelt Ludwig csendesen, de a gondolatai már rég nem Arthur üzleti útjain jártak…

* * *

Még sötét volt, de a távolban már látszott a felkelő nap. Ludwig bekanyarodott a kis kertvárosi utcába, egyenesen a garázsfeljáróra, ahol majdnem összetört egy vörös Ferrarit. Szerencsére még épp idejében taposott a fékre. Leállította a motort és kiszállt a saját kocsijából, majd odasétált a kéretlen vendégéhez. A sofőrülésen a sofőrülésen összegömbölyödve ott aludt egykori szövetségese. Túl régóta ismerte már ahhoz, hogy logikát keressen a vidám olasz srác döntései mögött. Az sem volt teljesen szokatlan, hogy a saját házában találja, igaz olyankor általában a kutyái mellett vagy a konyhájában. (Szerencsére a hálószobájából már sikerült kitiltania.)

Ezúttal azonban kissé aggódott a fiú miatt. Megkocogtatta az ablaküveget.

- Hé, Feliciano!  
Az említett összerezzent, aztán látva, hogy ki áll előtte halványan elmosolyogott és kinyitotta a biztonsági zárat az autóján.

- Ve… jó újra látni, Ludwig!

- Téged is… öhm, minden rendben? Arthur mondta, hogy nem találtad otthon. Miért kerested egyáltalán?

Az örökvidám olasz arca most elkomorodott.

- Borzalmas volt Ludwig, szörnyű!

- De micsoda?

- Iszonyatosat álmodtam! És nem ez az első! Mostanában nincs egy nyugodt éjszakám tőlük… jaj, Ludwig úgy félek! Beszélni akartam Arthurral, de nem találtam otthon. Aztán eljöttem hozzád és te se voltál itt… olyan jó, hogy végre hazajöttél!

Az utolsó szónál barátja nyakába ugrott, nem kis meglepetést okozva neki.

- Feliciano…

- Ne haragudj, hogy zavarlak, én csak… - a fiú elengedte a németet, és elindult a kocsija felé. Mielőtt azonban beülhetett volna, egy erős kéz visszahúzta.

- Nem hagyom, hogy ilyen állapotban vezess.

* * *

Az eső zuhogott, de ez nem jelentett problémát Ludwignak. A délutánját papírmunkával töltötte, amíg Feliciano a vendégszobában aludt vagy a kutyákkal játszott.

Megígérte ugyan az olasznak, hogy szombaton elviszi Arthurhoz, de az időjárás közbeszólt. Ilyen útviszonyok mellett még a legjobb autópályákon sem kockáztatta meg az utat. Az istenért, még gyalog sem lehetett közlekedni! Ilyen esőt rég nem láttak Németországban.

_De legalább vihar nincs_, gondolta Ludwig, majd eltette a hivatalos papírjait egy mappába, aztán megkereste Felicianót. A fiú üveges tekintettel simogatta Berlitz fejét.

- Mit szeretnél vacsorára?

- Nem vagyok éhes – jelentette ki szürke hangon. Ez annyira nem volt jellemző rá! Ludwig tudta jól, de fogalma sem volt, hogy mihez kezdjen a barátjával, amikor az teljesen kifordul magából.

- Hát… ha meggondoltad magad, szerintem jut neked is. A hűtőben is van mindig kaja – ajánlotta fel jobb híján, majd magára hagyta Felicianót arra gondolva, hogy jobb volt, amikor csak attól kellett tartania, hogy esetleg felgyújtja a konyháját.


	2. Chapter 2

Átírtam néhány részt az első fejezetben, és itt a második is - érthetetlenebb és zavarosabb, mint valaha! :'D

* * *

Ludwig már másodszor ébredt fel az éjjel. Aggasztotta az, ahogy Feliciano viselkedett.

_Mintha kicserélték volna_, gondolta aggodalmasan.

Valami zajt hallott… vagy csak a képzelete játszott vele? Biztos, ami biztos, felkelt és halkan kiosont a folyosóra. Semmi. Egy lélek sem járt arra, és ha valami esetleg le is esett a földre, azt nem látta a sötétben. Résnyire nyitotta a vendégszoba ajtaját. Az olasz ütemesen lélegzett.

_Legalább te tudsz aludni_, gondolta a házigazda, majd amilyen halkan csak lehetett, becsukta az ajtót és visszament a saját szobájába.

Lehunyta a szemét, elvégre úgyse látott volna semmit a sötétben…

Újabb zaj. Ezúttal meg sem mozdult. Biztos csak a képzelete játszik vele. Amennyit mostanában dolgozott, nem is lenne csoda.

_Többet kéne pihennem_, vonta le a következtetést. Úgy döntött, ezúttal maximum ágyútűzre kel fel. Arra pedig az utóbbi évtizedekben nem került sor…  
Bombázás helyett azonban a takarója susogását hallotta.

_Kezdek megőrülni_, nyugtázta, majd eszébe jutott, hogy valószínűleg álmodik, azért van mindez. Reggel úgyis felébred, és megy minden rendesen. Ugye?

Hirtelen egy kezet érzett a vállán.

- Ez meg…? – kiáltott fel meglepetten. Automatikusan fel akart ugrani, hogy aztán távolabb kerüljön a támadójától. Ez a hosszú évek alatt kialakult reflex azonban most nem segített rajta, ugyanis az előbbi kéz határozottan visszanyomta az ágyába.

Megfordult a fejében, hogy talán Feliciano mászott be mellé, mint régen, de ő sose volt ilyen erős.

A német addig hadonászott a kezével, amíg elérte a villanykapcsolót. A fényben megpillantotta egykori szövetségesének arcát. Az olasz srác szemében vészjósló fény derengett, de ezt Ludwig ismételten elintézte azzal, hogy álmodik. És fáradt. És hülyeségeket képzel. Vagy… mégsem?  
Feliciano szája mosolyra húzódott, de ebben nyoma sem volt a réginek, teljesen különbözött tőle.  
Kissé oldalra billentette a fejét, majd egyre közelebb hajolt Ludwighoz, mígnem az ajkai a nyakát súrolták. Mindkét kezét lefogta a németnek, így az nem tudta ellökni magától.  
Az egyetlen, amit Ludwig jelen pillanatban tenni tudott, hogy felkiáltott:

- FELICIANO! MEGŐRÜLTÉL?

Csend. Aztán az olasz elengedte és eltávolodott a dühös barátjától. Az előbbi baljós mosoly helyett ezúttal zavart kifejezés ült az arcán. A borostyán szempár kissé ijedten villant még mielőtt a tulajdonosa felugrott, és kirohant a szobából.

Ludwig döbbenten nézett az ajtóra, ahol az előbb Felicianót látta kirohanni.

_Mi volt ez_?

* * *

Valami zaj már megint. Ezúttal telefoncsörgésre ébredt. A kijelzőn a főnöke neve állt és egyáltalán nem volt kérdés, hogy felveszi-e.

A kancellár tájékoztatta egy esedékes üzleti megbeszélés pontos időpontjáról és emlegetett néhány uniós csatlakozási tárgyalást is, amin feltétlenül részt kell venniük.

Ezt követően a férfi minden fontosabb információt lejegyzetelt és bement a fürdőbe, hogy vegyen egy jó kis reggeli zuhanyt. A víz alatt állva olyan érzése volt, hogy a gondolatai is valamelyest letisztultak.

Előző nap megvacsorázott, lefeküdt aludni, aztán… álmodott pár fura dolgot zajokról meg Felicianóról. Reggel volt ez a telefon a főnökével, és nagyjából ennyiben kimerültek az elmúlt 10 óra eseményei.

Felöltözött, és kiment a konyhába, ahol az asztalon egy nagy adag friss wurst várta.

- Isteni illata van – jegyezte meg, miközben valami evőeszköz után kutakodott.

- Ciao! – köszöntötte egy vidám hang a folyosóról, majd néhány másodperc múlva Feliciano perdült be a konyhába, és a szokásos lendülettel és lelkesedéssel hadart valamit egy fesztiválról amit az otthonában tartanak minden évben. Ludwig azonban ennél többet nem igazán fogott fel abból, amit a vendége magyarázott. Ez leginkább a reggeli időpontnak és a figyelemelterelésre kiválóan alkalmas wurstnak volt köszönhető.

- Danke – mondta a német, miután az utolsó falatokat is eltűntette a tányérjáról.

- Örülök, hogy ízlett – mosolyodott el Feliciano.

_Jó látni_, gondolta a német, _hogy most már jobban van, mint tegnap délután_. Ez azonban nem terelhette el a figyelmét valami fontosról.

- Hé, Feliciano…

- Si?

- Ma már egész normális az idő. Beszéltem Arthurral, most otthon van… ha még mindig beszélni akarsz vele, persze…

* * *

Az autópályán kilométeres sor állt, és legalább egy órája csak lépésben tudtak haladni. Ludwig azóta ezerszer megbánta, hogy a saját kocsijával vágtak neki az útnak; ilyen vezetési stílus mellett egészen biztos, hogy rövid időn belül szervizbe kell majd vinni…

- Szép kis út lesz – morgolódott a német. Feliciano épp akkor ébredt fel.

- Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte a kocsikat nézve.

- Még nagyon messze…

- Hát jó – vette tudomásul, majd újból hátradőlt és behunyta a szemeit.

Néhány percnyi csend jött, amit végül Ludwig tört meg.

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Ve… persze.

- Miért akarsz annyira találkozni Arthurral?

- Öhm… - néhány másodpercig ennél bővebb válasz nem érkezett. Újabb arasznyi utat tettek meg. A német 100 százalékig biztos volt benne, hogy rövidesen cserélheti a teljes fékrendszert, de pillanatnyilag jobban szeretett volna Feliciano válaszára koncentrálni.

- Mostanában volt néhány megmagyarázhatatlan álmom – mondta a fiú a távoli hegyeket nézve – Félek. Talán Arthur tudja, mit jelentenek.

Mit álmodott Feliciano? Mi aggasztja ennyire? Mit tud Arthur, amit más nem? Mi fog történni, ha egyszer odaérnek?  
Ludwig fejében ezernyi kérdés kavargott, és fogalma sem volt melyiket kéne elsőnek – vagy egyáltalán – feltennie. Végül bólintott, jelezve, hogy érti, és vezetett tovább, már amennyire ez annak nevezhető. Néhány perc múlva azonban ténylegesen megindultak az autók és folytathatták az utat normális tempóban.

Amikor legközelebb az olaszra pillantott, az békésen aludt az ablaküvegnek dőlve.

* * *

A lehetetlenül zöld fű között végre feltűnt az ország fővárosa is. A GPS monoton hangon adta az utasításokat, Ludwig pedig teljes mértékben betartotta őket. Némi jeladó probléma következtében negyed órán át körbe-körbe autóztak a hatalmas épületek közt, de végül egy járókelő megkérdezésével sikerült a jó irányt betájolniuk. A kapu már nyitva állt, így azonnal le is tudtak pakolni a kertben.  
A német gyengéden megrázta barátja vállát.

- Feliciano… megérkeztünk.

Arthurt a nappaliban találták egy csésze teát iszogatva. Ezzel persze nem okozott nagy meglepetést.

- Öhm… megvárjalak a kocsiban, amíg beszéltek? – kérdezte Ludwig. Nem akart semmi olyanba belefolyni, ami nem az ő ügye. Még akkor sem, ha tudni akarta, mi is ez az egész.

- Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne – előzte meg a választ az angol – sokkal jobban ismered Felit, mint én. Akár még a segítségünkre is lehetsz. Üljetek le – mutatott a dohányzóasztal köré rendezett fotelekre.

Feliciano komoran bámult maga elé. Tudta, hogy jobb lesz, ha Arthur megfejti, mi történik vele tulajdonképpen, de tartott attól is, hogy valami rossz lesz a válasz…

- Föld hívja Felicianót, ébren vagy? – a brit hangja visszahúzta a kavargó gondolataiból a valóságba.

- I-igen… csak… elgondolkodtam egy kicsit. Ne haragudj.

- Khrm… nem tesz semmit. Szóval… mi a probléma tárgya?


	3. Chapter 3

És itt az újabb fejezet... hát nem tudok semmi értelmeset hozzáfűzni (még úgy sem, hogy szerintem jónéhány helyen magyarázatra szorul.. ^^;)

* * *

Feliciano az asztalon lévő üvegre pillantott. A vörös folyadék, amit Arthur adott neki ott állt teljes egészében, egy kortyot sem ivott belőle. Egyszerűen képtelennek érezte rá magát.

_Nem leszek szörnyeteg_, határozta el magát. A gond csak az volt, hogy kegyetlenül éhes volt, meg szomjas is. Nem csoda, hisz az utóbbi egy-két napban tulajdonképpen semmit nem evett vagy ivott. Ráadásul az ereje is elhagyta. Már abban sem volt biztos, hogy az ajtóig elérne anélkül, hogy összeessen.

_Én ezt nem akarom_, gondolta a sírás határán.

* * *

Ludwig egyre kellemetlenebbül érezte magát, amíg arra várt, hogy az angol megtalálja végre a könyvet, amiről beszélt. Legalább ötöt vett le a polcról, mire sikerült neki.

- Megvan – jegyezte meg a lényegtelen részeket átpörgetve.

- Elárulnád végre, mi folyik itt?

- Ezt meg hogy érted? – kérdezett vissza Arthur.

- Azt hiszem… valamit félreértettem. Mi is volt abban az üvegben?

- Jól hallottad, vér – látva a döbbenetet a német arcán, tovább folytatta a magyarázatot – Feliciano nagyon békés ember, de azért mégiscsak az… ami. Jobb, mintha attól kéne tartanunk, hogy megtámad valakit.

- Ez akkor is…

A brit továbblapozott a könyvében, majd újra Ludwigra pillantott.

- Ne vágj már ilyen fejet! Borral van keverve. Egyébként meg nem ő az első ember, akivel ez történik.

- Talán nem az első ember… de ország?

Arthur ezen elgondolkodott egy darabig, majd egyenesen a német szemébe nézett.

- Abból sem ő az első. Normális emberekkel ellentétben nála el fog múlni. Azt viszont nem tudjuk biztosan, hogy mikor…

* * *

A férfi tanácstalanul állt az ajtó előtt. Eszébe jutottak az előző éjjel eseményei. Ezúttal biztos volt benne, hogy nem álmodott. Feliciano tényleg ott volt, és tényleg… a vérét akarta. Már a gondolattól is kirázta a hideg. Hogy létezhet egyáltalán ilyesmi? És pont _ő_ lenne vámpír?

Még mindig a fejében jártak Arthur szavai. _Feliciano tudata teljes egészében elutasította a változást_, ezért is álmodott éjjelente vérfürdőről.

Azt azonban még mindig nem felejtette el, mennyire más volt a fiú azelőtt, hogy rákiáltott volna azon az éjjelen. Az a fura fény a szemében… a legkevésbé sem volt emberi. Ludwig biztos volt benne, hogy a barátjának pillanatnyilag két különböző énje van, és komolyan tartott tőle, hogy ez mihez vezet majd.

De még így sem volt hajlandó magára hagyni.  
Már éjfél is elmúlt, Arthur a saját szobájában aludt, és nem vette észre, hogy a német – minden figyelmeztetése ellenére – elhagyta a vendégszobát.  
A nappaliba benyitva Ludwig automatikusan felkapcsolta a villanyt. Csak akkor jutott eszébe, hogy Feliciano esetleg aludhat, és ezzel felébreszti, vagy… milyen fény is árt a vámpíroknak?

Az olasz a térdeit átölelve ült a kanapén. Meglepetten kapta fel a fejét, amikor látta, hogy valaki bejött hozzá.

- Ludwig?

Az említett még mindig az ajtó előtt ácsorgott, nem tudva, hogy mit is kéne tennie. Rájött, hogy tulajdonképpen nem gondolta végig, mit csinál.

- Csak… beugrottam megnézni, jól vagy-e… - mondta végül, majd a tekintete a dohányzóasztalra tévedt, amin még mindig ott állt a borosüveg, amiből semmi nem hiányzott – miért nem iszod meg?

Feliciano szemei megteltek könnyekkel.

- Nem akarom… nem akarok olyan lenni, mint egy szörnyeteg.

Ludwig tanácstalanul nézett az olaszra. Még mindig ő volt a legjobb barátja és nehezére esett elhinni, hogy ez az egész igaz lehet. De egy hang azt súgta, mellé kell állnia. Arról azonban egy könyv se írt, hogyan kell viselkedni amikor a legjobb barátunk hirtelen vámpír lesz és depresszióba esik…

Végül leült Feliciano mellé és bíztatóan megveregette a hátát.

- Arthur azért hagyott itt, hogy ha egyedül vagyok és nem lát senki… akkor talán megiszom, ugye?

- Azt hiszem igen.

- De én ezt nem akarom…

Ludwig elvette az üveget az asztalról és megszagolta. Nem értett valami nagyon a borokhoz, de arra tippelt, hogy talán szangriával keverték.

- Meg se kóstoltad? – kérdezte a fiút. Az megrázta a fejét.

- Nem. Eszembe se jutott…

- Pedig meg kéne. Feliciano, figyelj rám. Ha semmit nem eszel és nem iszol, akkor muszáj lesz ezt meginnod. Kérlek… legalább próbáld meg.

Feliciano nem bírt tovább azokba az égszínkék szemekbe nézni. Tényleg erre kéri a legjobb barátja?  
Bizonytalanul az üveg felé nyúlt, majd a szájához emelte.

* * *

Ludwig áldotta az eget, hogy a brit a kényelmi szempontokat figyelembe véve a lakás majdnem minden pontjára szerelt egy-egy villanykapcsolót, így amikor lépteket hallott a folyosó végéről, a német azonnal le tudta kapcsolni a világítást.  
A léptek egyre hangosabbak lettek, mígnem egy pillanatra minden elcsendesedett, aztán résnyire nyílt az ajtó.  
Mást nem lehetett hallani, csak Feliciano szabályos lélegzetét. Arthur halkan motyogott valamit az átkozott kültéri lámpákról, aztán elment. Ludwig csak akkor nyugodott meg, amikor már nem hallotta a lépteket.  
Teljesen sötét volt, így nem láthatta a barátját, de érezte, ahogy az oldalának dőlve alszik. A lehető legóvatosabban arrébb rakta Felicianót, majd lábujjhegyen távozott.

* * *

A sötétben nem volt egyszerű eljutni a vendégszobáig, különösen, hogy lábujjhegyen kellett közlekednie, és ha nem akart bajt magának, villanyt se kapcsolhatott.  
Azonban valahogy csak sikerült az említett helyiség ajtajáig eljutni.  
_Szerencsém volt_, gondolta, amikor benyitott a szobába, biztosra vége, hogy Arthur semmit sem tudhat a kis sétájáról. Mekkorát tévedett!  
Amikor belépett, kis híján nekiütközött a házigazdájának, aki addigra már csípőre tett kézzel állt előtte, és igen dühösnek tűnt.

- Szóval… elmagyaráznád nekem, mégis mit keresel odakint hajnali fél kettőkor?

* * *

Ludwig reggel fáradtabbnak érezte magát, mint amikor lefeküdt. Csak néhány órát aludt, azt is szaggatottan, úgyhogy inkább felkelt, mielőtt még jobban kiszúrt volna saját magával.  
A fürdőszoba után az első útja a konyhába vezetett, ahol egy vidáman főzőcskéző olaszt talált.

- Jó reggelt – köszönt a német kissé meglepetten. Egy kezén meg tudta számolni, hányszor ébredt Feliciano korábban, mint ő.

Az olasz srác vidáman mosolyogva szűrte le a levet a friss tésztáról, majd nekifogott a szósz elkészítéséhez is.

- Néhány perc és kész lesz! – közölte a szokásos mosollyal az arcán – Addig megtálalnál?

Ludwig bólintott, és elindult a tányérokért meg az evőeszközökért - remélve, hogy Arthur is ott tartja őket, mint minden rendes ember – de közben le se vette a szemét Felicianóról.

_Úgy néz ki, visszanyerte a régi formáját_.  
Valószínűleg nagyon elgondolkodhatott, mert hirtelen egy éles fájdalom visszahúzta a valóságba. Fogalma sem volt, hogy sikerült az evőkést az asztal helyett a kezébe rakni, de a lényegen ez nem változtatott: elvágta az ujját, és fájt. Eleresztett egy német káromkodást, aztán jobb híján elővett egy zsebkendőt és megpróbálta elállítani vele a vérzést.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Feliciano aggodalmasan.

- Semmiség – bizonygatta a másik, de ezzel persze nem sikerült meggyőznie. A vágás valószínűleg mélyebbre sikerült, mint eredetileg hitte. Az átázott zsebkendőt kidobta a kukába, majd elindult a fürdő felé, hogy szerezzen magának valami rendes kötszert. Azonban még el sem ért az ajtóig, amikor valaki megfogta a csuklóját, és…

- Feliciano? M-mit…?  
Az olasz srác mintha meg se hallotta volna, a sebesült részt a szájához emelte és megnyalta a vágást.

Ludwigot az idegbaj kerülgette. Természetesen fogalma sem volt róla, mit kéne ilyenkor tennie – ezt egyik könyvben sem írták!  
Ha az eszére hallgat, elrántja a kezét, ráordít Felicianóra, és elfut, jó messzire. Vagy legalábbis valami hasonló… Valamiért azonban képtelen volt rá.

Néhány végtelennek tűnő másodperc elteltével az olasz elengedte és hátrébb lépett.

- Begyógyult – jegyezte meg mosolyogva, láthatóan elégedetten a művével.

Erre Ludwig már tényleg nem tudott mit mondani. Csak állt a konyha közepén döbbenten nézve a saját – immáron tökéletesen ép – kezét és Felicianót.

_Szükségem lesz egy extra adag alvásra… meg sörre_!


	4. Chapter 4

- Tulajdonképpen mi is folyik itt? – nézett körbe a brit gyanakvóan. Ludwig egy szót sem szólt – képtelen volt rá – Feliciano pedig vidáman felkiáltott, hogy mindjárt kész a reggeli.

Ezzel azonban nem sikerült maradéktalanul meggyőznie a házigazdát, hogy minden a legnagyobb rendben.

Arthur megragadta a német karját és kivonszolta a konyhából. Az első alkalmasnak tűnő helység ajtaján betessékelte, aztán rázúdította a kérdéseit, amiből Ludwig szinte semmit nem fogott fel.

- Figyelj már rám! – dühöngött a brit. Ezúttal Ludwig végre felemelte a tekintetét – Na, végre!

- Éhes vagyok – jegyezte meg a német, amit azonnal egy hangos gyomorkorgás követett – nem lenne jobb, ha most…

- Csinált veled valamit? – vágott közbe a brit.

- Eh? Ki? Feliciano…? Mit csinált volna?

Arthur kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.

- Fogd már fel, nem lehetsz a közelében! Még mindig ugyanolyannak tűnik, mint régen, de vámpír és nem ihat a véredből, érted? A tiedből különösen nem… te jó ég, mi lenne abból…

Ludwig sok mindent szeretett volna mondani, de úgy döntött, jobb, ha csendben marad…

* * *

_Feliciano vidám dúdolását már messziről fel lehetett ismerni. _

_- Hé! Ha állandóan így hangoskodsz, elárulod a táborhelyünket! – figyelmeztette a német miközben tűzrakáshoz megfelelő fát keresett az erdőben. _

_- Scusa! – szabadkozott a barátja, természetesen jó hangosan…_

Reménytelen vagy_, gondolta Ludwig, majd otthagyta az összegyűjtött fát egy kupacban és leült Feliciano mellé. Az örökvidám fiú ezúttal éppen rajzolgatott. Ezért már számtalanszor megkapta a magáét. Háború idején rajzolgatni? Ahelyett, hogy a következő csatára készülne…  
Ludwig azonban már rég lemondott róla, hogy észhez térítse szövetségesét. Ezúttal is szó nélkül hagyta a dolgot, egyszerűen csak ránézett a lapra, hogy lássa, ezúttal milyen kisállat körvonalazódik. _

_- Ez meg mi? – mutatott három kör alakú fehér valamire. _

_- Ezek mi vagyunk! – kiáltott fel vidáman Feliciano. Ez persze még nem szolgált magyarázatul – Ezek itt mocsik! Olasz mocsi, japán mocsi, német mocsi…_

_- Mocsi? – ismételte Ludwig értetlenül. _

_- Japán mutatta! Ezek olyan kis aranyos rizsgombócok, amiket szokott néha csinálni. Rajzoltam nekik arcot és nézd, hát nem úgy néznek ki, mint mi? _

_A német továbbra is értetlen fejjel nézte a rajzot, amin a 3 rizsgombócból az egyik mosolygott, a másik aludt, a harmadik… nos olyan dühösen nézett, hogy senki nem merte volna megenni. _

_- De… pont úgy – mondta végül. Mi értelme lenne Felicianóval ellenkezni? Semmi…_

_Néhány másodperc múlva az olasz srác abbahagyta a rajzolást. _

_- Ludwig…_

_- Hm? _

_- Megígéred, hogy barátok leszünk? Akármi történik? _

_- Eh? Öhm… igen, de ezt egyszer már…_

_- Akkor is ha már többé nem lesz paszta se wurst, se…_

_- Mondtam már, hogy igen! – kiáltott fel kissé ingerülten Ludwig, majd békésebb hangnemben folytatta – megígérem, hogy akármi történik is, barátok maradunk._

_- Ve…_

Hiába. Akárhányszor lehunyta a szemét, előtört valami emlék. Mindenesetre elérkezett a sétája végéhez, és újfent a bejárati ajtó előtt találta magát. Tudta, hogy odabent egy brit vár rá, aki folyton gyanakszik valamiért, és Feliciano, akivel újabban nem tudott mit kezdeni.

_Nem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer még visszasírom a monoton irodai munkám…_

A hallba lépve furcsa jelenetre lett figyelmes. Francis – akiről fogalma sem volt, hogy mit keresett ott - vészesen közel helyezkedett el Felicianóhoz, és egyértelműen azt a benyomást keltette, hogy flörtölni próbál vele. Eközben a brit dühösen magyarázott valamit, amire egyikük sem figyelt.

Az olasz srác próbált hátrálni, de a lehetőségei – részben Francis, részben a berendezési tárgyak miatt – limitáltak voltak. Az arcára volt írva, hogy kényelmetlen neki a szituáció.

Ludwig rosszat sejtett. Normál körülmények között leütötte volna a szőke férfit, de most az ösztönei azt súgták neki, hogy várjon.

És valóban, Feliciano tekintete a szokásos vidám barnáról valami egészen vészjóslóra változott. Az olasz megragadta Francis karját és olyan erősen szorította, hogy nem sok kellett volna a csonttöréshez. Mit sem törődött a rémült tekintettel, amivel a francia nézett vissza rá. Mintha meg se hallotta volna Arthur kiabálását vagy Francist, ahogy szó szerint az életéért könyörög.

A szőke férfi már a földön volt és ahogy a fölé hajoló olaszt elnézte, biztos volt abban, hogy soha többé nem kel fel…

Ludwig alig hitt a szemeinek. Ez tehát Feliciano vámpír énje? Emlékezett rá arról az éjszakáról. A bizarr mosolyra, az erejére és a tekintetre, ami a legkevésbé sem volt emberi… Ahogy a fiú Francis fölé hajolt vészjóslóan emlékeztetett egy ragadozóra, aki készül széttépni a prédáját.

_Ezt nem fogom hagyni_, határozta el Ludwig, de a teste ennek ellenére nem mozdult. Úgy állt ott, mint akinek földbe gyökeredzett a lába.

_Feliciano…_

Eszébe jutott a vidám olasz srác, aki képes volt homokból tésztát főzni, aki miatt minden egyes csatát elvesztett, aki képes volt egy macskával veszekedni az ebédjén és aki mindig jobb kedvre derítette, amikor a legnagyobb szüksége volt rá.

A német pillanatok alatt Feliciano mögé került és megpróbálta lefogni. Ezúttal tisztában volt azzal, hogy az olasz mekkora erőfölénnyel rendelkezik, de nem volt más választása. Meg kellett állítania.

Feliciano egy állatias morgás kíséretében arrébb lökte Francist, majd elkapta Ludwig csuklóját és átlendítette maga fölött az izmos németet.

Ludwig egy hangos puffanással ért földet. Biztos volt benne, hogy – pillanatnyilag – minden csontja ép, de ezzel még nem ért véget a közelharcuk.  
Feliciano könnyedén lefogta kezeit és elégedetten nézegette a zsákmányát…

_Már megint_, futott át Ludwig agyán a gondolat, _pont mint akkor éjjel_.

Nem is igazán az zavarta, hogy a barátja vámpír. Nem is kifejezetten az, hogy a vére – ha nem az élete – forog kockán. Ami igazán bosszantotta, hogy egy olyan alak győzte le, aki egy kézigránátot sem tud rendesen használni.

Egy pillanatra látta maga előtt a sötéten izzó szempárt, aztán hirtelen eltűnt előle. Nem kellett sokáig gondolkodnia, hogy rájöjjön, mi Feliciano célpontja.

Ludwig a szeme sarkából látta, ahogy Francis rémülten figyeli a jelenetet. Arthurt nem is látta sehol. Biztos volt benne, hogy az a kettő nem fog neki segíteni. _Scheiße!_  
Érezte Feliciano lélegzetét a nyakán. Tudta, hogy mi fog következni és esze ágában sem volt ezt hagyni. Azonban teljesen tehetetlen volt. Hiába akart kiabálni, ordítani, egy hang sem jött ki a torkán.

Egyszer csak valami furcsa érzésre lett figyelmes. Feliciano ahelyett, hogy az eleven húsba harapott volna, egyszerűen csak szagolgatta a német nyakát.

Ludwig kis híján elnevette magát, annyira abszurd volt a helyzet. Azonban mielőtt ez megtörtént volna, az olasz elengedte. Ezt nem tudta mire vélni egészen addig, amíg meg nem látta a levegőben Felicianót. Az említett dühösen kapálózott a levegőben, de hiába.

- Megvagy végre! – hallatszott Arthur hangja közvetlenül Feliciano mögül.

Ludwig kihasználta a helyzetet, és álló helyzetbe küzdötte magát, majd hátrébb lépett a még mindig kapálódzó olasztól.

Beletelt néhány percbe, hogy rájöjjön, mi történt. Feliciano lassan kezdett lenyugodni, Arthurnak már alig kellett lefognia. Az olasz srác nyakán egy fémes nyaklánc volt, vagy legalábbis valami ahhoz hasonló.

Néhány másodperc és Feliciano szeme abban a borostyánszínben ragyogott, amit mind megszoktak tőle. Meglepetten nézett körül a helyiségben. Egyértelműen látszott, hogy nem emlékezett semmire az elmúlt néhány perc eseményeiből…


	5. Chapter 5

A nap magasan járt az égen, nemrég múlt el dél. Ludwig hátradőlt az irodai székben és szokásától eltérően tartott egy kis szünetet. Össze akarta szedni a gondolatait, de az utóbbi időben minden ilyen jellegű kísérlete kudarcba fulladt. Ezúttal sem történt másként.

_Feladom_, gondolta visszafordulva a monitorhoz. Elmentette, amin dolgozott, aztán belenézett az e-mail postafiókjába. Csak néhány új üzenete volt, köszönhetően a tökéletes spam-szűrő beállításoknak. Azon között is igen feltűnően világított egy piros felkiáltójel.

- Arthur?

Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy mit akarhat tőle a brit. Végül amellett döntött, hogy legegyszerűbb lenne elolvasni.

Az első bekezdés az Arhurra jellemző cinikus stílusban íródott néhol egy-egy angol szitkozódással megfűszerezve, de ebben nem is volt meglepő. A lényeg a mellékletben volt, ami – Ludwig nem kis meglepetésére – egy prezentáció volt a vámpírokról. Amikor elindult, csak remélni merte, hogy a főnöke nem most dönt úgy, hogy látogatást tesz nála…

* * *

- Kelj fel – érkezett az utasítás. Feliciano ijedten pillantott fel a narancsvörös hajú férfira. Vladimir olyan ijesztő tudott lenni!  
Az említett végül sóhajtott egyet, majd felsegítette az olaszt.

- Gyere velem – kérte ezúttal sokkal kedvesebben.

- Kapok pasztát? – kérdezte Feliciano ártatlanul.

- _Nu_…

* * *

_Az utcák sötétek voltak, csak a hold világított, ami meg nem sokat segített a helyzetén. Mit nem adott volna egy GPS-ért! Vagy legalább egy térkép lett volna nála, vagy bármi útmutató…_

Gyerünk, találd fel magad_, gondolta határozottan, és tovább indult a sötétségben. Kis híján szívrohamot kapott, amikor összeütközött valamivel. Vagy valakivel. A nyöszörgésből ítélve az utóbbi tűnt valószínűnek. _

_- Ve…_

_- Feliciano? – nézett le a német döbbenten. Ludwiggal ellentétben ő nem tudta megtartani az egyensúlyát, így a földre zuhant. _

_- Minden rendben? – kérdezte az olaszt. Nem mintha nem neki vert volna úgy a szíve, mint egy kolibrié…_

_- De jó hogy itt vagy, ve…! – Ludwig pillanatokon belül egy nagy ölelésben találta magát – De hogyhogy itt vagy? – a német érezte Feliciano haját az állához simulni. Közel, túl közel…_

_- Öhm, azt hiszem eltévedtem… - vallotta be. Kényelmetlenül érezte magát emiatt, de tudta, hogy Feli lenne az utolsó, aki az orra alá dörgölje – de most… khrm, elengednél? _

_- _No_ – érkezett a határozott válasz olyan hangon, amit az örökvidám sráctól nem szokott meg. A holdfényben még látott megvillanni egy fogsort, mielőtt…_

- NEIN! – üvöltött fel Ludwig. Az utóbbi néhány hétben már legalább a tízedik ilyen álma volt…

Körülnézett a helyiségben. Asztal, számítógép, polcok, egyéb berendezés a helyén. Feliciano sehol. Munkatársak sehol. Feliciano sehol. Főnök sehol. Feliciano sehol… _sehol_!  
Hiába próbálta magát meggyőzni, nem ment. Újra a monitorra pillantott.

- Nem bírom – jelentette ki az asztalra borulva.

Egy ideges illető épp ezt a pillanatot választotta ki arra, hogy berontson az irodába.

- Ébresztő, krumplizabáló! Hozzád beszélek!

A német ijedten kapta fel a fejét az asztalról. Egy ismerős olasz állt előtte.

_Hál' istennek, csak Romano az. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennek valaha is örülni fogok…_

Az említett szó szerint toporzékolt.

- Hol az öcsém, te barom? Ha nem mondod meg, hol van, szétrúgatom a segged a maffiával!

- _Mi?_

* * *

Valahol a felhők fölött egy nyugtalan brit nézett ki az ablakon. Lehetett akármilyen gyors a repülő, neki ez sem tűnt elégnek. De mi mást tehetett volna? Ilyen messzire nem érte volna meg autóval menni, a főnöke meg biztos, hogy nem engedte volna meg, hogy egy újabb fejlesztésű katonai géppel vágjon neki az útnak. Persze ott volt a magánrepülője is. A gond csak az volt, hogy évekkel korábban elrejtette a kíváncsi szemek elől, és elfelejtette, hogy hova…

Ez hosszú út lesz…

* * *

- Mikor érünk már oda? – morgolódott az olasz. A kezdeti sokk után viszonylag engedelmesen követte Ludwigot, de a modora semmit sem változott.

- Hozzád beszélek, hallod?

- Ja, hallom – _bár ne hallanám_, tette hozzá magában a német. Nem volt egyszerű ezeken az erdős részeken tájékozódni. A kocsit mellesleg rég elhagyták, azzal nem mentek volna semmire.  
Újból elővette a térképet és betájolta az úti célt.

- Jó irányba haladunk – jelentette ki, majd továbbindult. Hallotta Romano lépteit maga mögött és néhány káromkodást is, amit nem ismert. Az idősebbik olasszal – _szerencsére_ – nem töltött túl sok időt, Feliciano pedig hiába beszélt állandóan az anyanyelvén, soha nem hallotta őt káromkodni.

_Feliciano… vajon mit csinálsz most?_ A gondolataiból egy tompa puffanás és egy jóval hangosabb káromkodás-sorozat húzta vissza a valóságba.  
Romano a földön hevert és átkozódva próbálta kiszabadítani magát egy bazi nagy csomóból. Ez, mint utóbb kiderült, a cipőfűzőjének volt köszönhető, amibe sikeresen beletekeredett.

Ludwig lemondóan sóhajtva odament a káromkodó olaszhoz.

- Hagyjál békén! – kiáltott rá Romano dühösen.

- Ezek az olaszok… - morgolódott a német. _Mi baj van velük? Ennyire azért nem nehéz egy cipőfűzőt rendesen megkötni…_

- Segítek.

- Nem – tiltakozott Romano hevesen. Azonban csak annyit ért el vele, hogy a lendülettől újból padlóra került. Persze még így sem hazudtolta meg önmagát, váltig állította, hogy nincs szüksége segítségre.

- Maradj már nyugton! – parancsolt rá Ludwig azon a hangján, amit a katonai kiképzéseken szokott használni. Ez elhallgattatta a vergődő olaszt – Nincsenek felesleges óráink ilyesmire. Elfelejtetted, hogy Felicianót keressük?

Az idősebbik testvér dühösen oldalra fordította a fejét, ügyelve rá, hogy véletlenül se kelljen Ludwig szemébe néznie. Az említett akkor kibogozta azt a brutális csomót, és nekilátott a srác cipőfűzőjének tisztességes bekötéséhez…

Már majdnem végzett, amikor Romano megtörte a csendet.

- Hé, krumplizabáló…

- Mi az? – kérdezett vissza a német kissé ingerülten.

- Milyen most az öcsém? Vámpírként… - az utolsó szót szinte suttogva ejtette ki.  
Ludwig nem tudta mit feleljen. Élénken élt az emlékezetében az a bizonyos küzdelem, amiben jócskán alulmaradt Felicianoval szemben. És mégis, ezek a képek szertefoszlottak, és átvette a helyét a megszokott mosolygó barátjának arca. Akármi történjék is, biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog tudni másként emlékezni rá. Ezt azonban Romanónak nem mondhatta meg. Egyszerűen nem volt képes rá. Különben sem volt benne biztos, hogy az idősebbik olasz megértené. Végül egy rövidebb magyarázat mellett döntött, ami nagyjából fedte is a valóságot.

- Általában olyan, mint amilyen lenni szokott. Csak akkor változik meg, ha éhes vagy… feldühítik. Bár Arthur rakott rá valami mágikus nyakláncot, ami visszafogja a vámpír énjét.

- Nem ezt kérdeztem! – mordult fel Romano – milyen _akkor_, amikor vámpír?

Sóhaj. Ludwig tudta, hogy nem kerülheti el ezt a beszélgetést. Elvégre Romano a saját szemével fogja látni rövidesen az öccsét, és jobb, ha felkészül arra, amit esetleg találhat.

- Erős. Fizikailag erősebb mindegyikünknél és jó ösztönei vannak.

- És tényleg… ugh, vért iszik?

- I-igen.

- Te jó ég… - Romano elsorolt minden létező átkot, ami eszébe jutott, majd figyelmét ismét a németre fordította – agresszív?

_Nem. Feliciano soha nem bántana senkit!_ Vagy legalábbis ezt szerette volna hinni. Csakhogy nem felejtette még el, hogy járt Francis. Abba meg bele se mert gondolni, hogy mi történt volna a franciával ha ő és Arthur nem avatkoznak bele.

- Igen…

* * *

Éééééés Romano újra színre lép! *_*  
Nu = 'nem' románul. (Biztos sokan ismerik, de azért kiírom, abból kiindulva, hogy nekem utána kellett nézni ^^;)


	6. Chapter 6

Ahogy a nap ment le, úgy kezdett az erdő is egyre vészjóslóbbá válni. Egy gyávább alak már rég megijedt volna, ez egyértelmű. Lovino természetesen nem volt ilyen, ő egyszerűen azért reszketett, mert… _fázott. Igen, azért_!

- Feliciano! – mordult fel dühösen, de inkább hangzott kétségbeesettnek a hangja. Az öccse pillanatnyilag abban a kastélyban lehetett, amihez nem jutottak elég közel Ludwiggal. A németet elfogták Vladimir emberei és magukkal hurcolták, a franc tudja, hová. Így ő egyedül maradt. Na, ez azért így nem pontos. Amint meglátta, hogy esélyük sincs a román emberei ellen, hanyatt-homlok menekült. Talán ez is közrejátszhatott abban, hogy pillanatnyilag fogalma sem volt róla, hol van.

- Csak egyszer jussak ki innen…! – fogott bele vészjósló hangon. Néhány másodperc múlva zajt hallott a közelből, és reflexszerűen előrántotta a pisztolyát. A fegyver a kezében legalább annyira remegett, mint a hangja.

- K-ki az?

* * *

- Állj fel! – érkezett az újabb parancs. Feliciano jobban kifáradt, mint a hadi kiképzésektől a második világháborúban.

- Nem megy, ve~! – nyögte ki még mindig a padlón fekve. A narancsvörös hajú férfi egyre dühösebbnek látszott, bár tény, hogy még mindig nem kiabált az olasszal. Végül, látva, hogy sok időbe telik, mire lehet a fiúval valamit kezdeni, megadóan felsóhajtott, majd leült mellé.

- Erre már semmi szükség – jegyezte meg, miközben egy könnyed mozdulattal levette a mágikus nyakláncot Feliciano nyakából.

- Ve… miért? Arthur azt mondta, hogy enélkül…

Vladimir szeme dühösen villant.

- Arthur semmit nem tud! Ne hallgass rá, érted?

Feliciano nyelt egyet. A román _nagyon_ ijesztő tudott lenni.

* * *

A cellában hideg volt, sötét, és nyomasztó csend. Ludwig ennyit érzékelt, amikor magához tért. Még emlékezett rá, hogy leütötték, de beletelt egy kis időbe, hogy összeálljon benne a kép.

- _Scheiße!_

- Na végre felébredtél – hallott egy ismerős hangot maga mellett – már azt hittem sose fogsz…

- Mein Gott, a szívbajt hozod rám! Ezt ne csináld még egyszer!

Arthur elengedett egy kissé ördögire sikerült kacajt.

- Te mit keresel itt? – vonta kérdőre Ludwig.

- Na, tippelj. Felicianót. Az EU-ban teljes a káosz, senki nem tudja hová tűnt. Erre lelépsz te és még a másik olasznak is nyoma veszett! Nem mintha különösebben bánnám, de 3 ország eltűnését elég nehéz titokban tartani a világ előtt… a főnököd tombol, bár mostanra azt hiszem, az enyém is.

A német tudta előre, hogy következményei lesznek annak, ha eltűnik, de annak is tudatában volt, hogy a kancellár nem engedte volna el. Főleg akkor nem, ha tisztában lett volna a körülményekkel… de Ludwig úgy döntött, ezzel ráér később is foglalkozni.

- Figyelj – szakította félbe a gondolatmenetét a brit – ez a barom megpróbálja ellenünk hangolni Felicianót. Ha vissza akarod kapni az imádott olaszodat, ki kell jutnunk innen, méghozzá nagyon gyorsan!

- Eeeh? Az imádott olaszomat? Mintha neked nem lenne ugyanakkora olyan fontos, mint bármelyik EU-tagnak…

- Na igen – vonta fel a szemöldökét a brit – de kinek az ágyában alszik?

Ludwig arca vetekedett egy érett paradicsoméval. Szerencséjére ez azonban nem látszott a sötétben.

* * *

- És nem volt visszaút – folytatta a történetet Vladimir tekintetét az ablakra szegezve – azóta sem változott semmi. A kórházak persze szállítanak vért, és megtanultam uralkodni magamon, de…

- Biztos nem szándékosan csinálta! – szólt közbe Feliciano, aki még mindig képtelen volt gonosz alakként gondolni Arthurra.

- Mit számít? – csattant fel Vladimir – annyi mindent elkerülhettem volna, ha az a barom nem avatkozik bele! Még akár Maria is élhetne…

- Maria? – kérdezett vissza a fiú.

- Maria… ő egy gyönyörű lány volt. A legszebb, akivel valaha és találkoztam – magyarázta halkabban, mint eddig. Érződött a hangján, hogy fáj visszaemlékeznie rá. Azonban ahelyett, hogy elmondta volna, mi történt pontosan a lánnyal, odament Felicianóhoz.

- Jól figyelj rám, Feli. Nagyon fontos, hogy Arhurtól távol kell tartanod magad. De a legfontosabb, hogy soha, de soha ne igyál a véréből annak, akit szeretsz! Ha abba is tudod hagyni, mielőtt késő… akkor is belehalnak…

- De… miért?

Vladimir tekintete még az eddiginél is jobban elkomorodott.

- Gondolkozz. Ahhoz minden vámpír elég erős, hogy sebet ejtsen az áldozatán, de arra már nem képes, hogy be is gyógyítsa…

* * *

Ludwig csuklója még tíz perccel azután is fájt, hogy megszabadult a bilincseitől. A brit mágiája ugyanis nem volt éppen kellemes, de a lényeg, hogy legalább kijutottak. A kivilágítatlan folyosókon viszont nehezen tudtak csak haladni, és fogalmuk sem volt merre tartanak.

- Voltál már itt? – kérdezte a német.

- Egyszer – felelt Arthur – de elég régen… miért érdekel?

- Hova vezetnek ezek az alagutak?

Arthur vállat vont, de a sötétben ez nem látszott, így kénytelen volt szavakba önteni a gondolatait.

- Nem tudom. Vizesárok, kastélypark, egy közeli város… akármi lehet. Készülj fel.

* * *

A híd, ami felé a férfi navigált nem tűnt éppen bizalomgerjesztőnek. Itt-ott hiányzott róla egy-egy deszka, máshol meg a régi kötél szakadt már el és egy vizesárokkal alatta tényleg nem tudta meggyőzni az olaszt, hogy átmenjen rajta.

- Azt már nem! – ellenkezett Lovino – nincs valami lift, vagy alagút, vagy…

Válaszként csak egy nagyon hülye arckifejezést kapott, így kénytelen volt elindulni a rozoga híd felé. Újdonsült útitársa szó szerint átlökdöste rajta, figyelmen kívül hagyva az olasz srác minden fenyegetését, káromkodását és vinnyogását. Amikor átjutottak, bíztatóan vállon veregette.

- Ezt is túlélted – tette hozzá mosolyogva.

- Hogy én ennek hogy örülök…! – morfondírozott tovább Lovino iróniától csöpögő hangon. Pillanatnyilag bármit szívesebben megtett volna, minthogy bemenjen az előtte tornyosodó kastélyba.

_Feliciano, ezért még számolunk! _


	7. Chapter 7

Feliciano békésen dalolgatva törölte a port a sok régi páncélról, festményről és berendezési tárgyról. Ez eszébe juttatta a régi időket, amikor Roderich házában dolgozott.  
_Mennyivel könnyebb volt még akkor_, gondolta.

Tulajdonképpen Vladimir számára teljesen mindegy volt, hogy tiszta-e a kastélya vagy sem. Normál körülmények között jó ha egy évszázadban egyszer nézett be és akkor sem töltött ott sok időt. A valódi oka annak, hogy Felit takarításra fogta a következő: nem akarta, hogy láb alatt legyen. Jól tudta, hogy Arthur utána fog jönni, és meg kellett szerveznie a brit _megfelelő _fogadtatását. Egy aggodalmaskodó Feliciano pedig a legkevésbé sem segítette ebben. Különben is kellett az olasznak valami, ami egy kicsit eltereli a figyelmét a vámpír témáról. Vladimir néha komolyan sajnálta, hogy pont vele kellett ennek megtörténnie…

Az említett épp akkor ért az előcsarnokba, ahol a házigazda egy kidobóember kinézetű alakkal beszélt. Amikor meglátta a közeledő olaszt, elküldte a saját emberét.

- Végeztél?

- Si – érkezett a válasz egy bólintással kísérve – mikor mehetek haza? Hiányzik fratello meg a barátaim…

Komolyan kőszívűnek kell lenni ahhoz, hogy egy ilyen szomorú Felicianót ne sajnáljon meg valaki, Vladimir pedig a legkevésbé sem tartozott ebbe a kategóriába.

- Nemsokára – próbált kitérő választ adni. Még maga sem tudta pontosan.

Abban a pillanatban kivágódott a nagy kétszárnyas ajtó és egy dühös olasz rontott be rajta pisztollyal a kezében.

- Add vissza az öcsémet, te szemétláda!

- Higgadj le – hallatszott egy vidám hang mögüle. Az említett kicsavarta a fegyvert Lovino kezéből és magát az olaszt is sikerült lefognia – ne aggódj Vlad, ártalmatlan, csak a szája nagy…

- Mondd ezt még egyszer, és áshatod a sírodat! – fenyegetőzött Lovino. Végül egy jól irányzott mozdulattal lábszáron rúgta a bolgárt. Aleksander ezt már nem tűrte olyan mosolyogva, mint eddig, de ahhoz nem volt elég gyors, hogy utolérje az olaszt. Az idősebbik testvér pillanatokon belül az öccse mellett termett és kis híján ledöntötte a lábáról.

- Barom! El ne tűnj nekem még egyszer, vagy megbánod!

- Ve… fratello! – Feliciano rég nem örült úgy, mint most, hogy újra láthatta a bátyját. El sem akarta engedni az öleléséből.

* * *

Mikor már azt hitte soha nem ér véget, Arthur kint találta magát a csatornából.

- Végre – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy a német is ugyanígy tesz.  
Azonban tudták, hogy most nincs idejük ennek örülni; villámgyorsan be kell jutniuk a kastélyba és kiszabadítani Felicianót.

- A-arthur…

- Mi az? – nézett hátra a brit. Nem értette mit akarhat tőle Ludwig egészen addig, amíg meg nem látta, hova mutat. Pontosan a kastéllyal szemben érkeztek meg, nem messze attól a helytől, ahol mindkettejüket elfogták.

- Már megint kezdődik elölről – kesergett a német. Igaz, ezt a sajátos mogorva stílusában tette, így nem volt annyira feltűnő.

- Hát – sóhajtott fel Arthur – akkor fussunk neki még egyszer. Hátha ezúttal sikerül.

Ludwig bólintott, majd határozott léptekkel megindult az egyébként nem túl bizalomgerjesztő híd felé.

_Nem ártana itt némi felújítás_, jegyezte meg magának, de a gondolatai rövidesen másfelé terelődtek. Arthur eközben szentségelve lépkedett mögötte, és valószínűleg éppen elátkozta a hidat. Nagy hiba volt.

A következő pillanatban mindketten a vizesárokban találták magukat. Szerencsére tudtak úszni, de még így is időbe telt, hogy kijussanak a szárazföldre a csúszós, meredek parton. Mikor aztán végül sikerült, felnézve a teljes létszámú őrséggel találták szemben magukat.

- _Verflucht_…

* * *

Romano kivételesen nem káromkodott, nem lövöldözött, nem fenyegetett senkit, de még csak meg sem szólalt. Esélye sem volt rá, hiszen hozzá volt közözve egy székhez, és még a száját is bekötötték.

- Mindjárt jobb – mosolyodott el hosszú ideje először Vladimir. Amúgy semmi baja nem volt az olasszal, de mára már kissé soknak találta. Tekintete hamarosan a fiatalabbik testvérre tévedt, aki tanácstalanul nézett vissza rá.

- Miért kellett fratellót megkötözni? Ve…

- Kissé… útban volt – felelt helyette a bolgár, aki egész eddig egy festményt nézegetett a falon vidáman. Most Vladimirhoz fordult – Kedves barátom, ha jól sejtem megint valami véres ügyed van, igaz? Különben soha nem jársz erre…

A román tekintete dühösen villant.

- Ne előtte – suttogta figyelmeztetőleg, majd Feliciano felé fordult – Feli, menj be kérlek a könyvtárba! Amikor utoljára itt voltam, nem tudtam rendet rakni. Megtennéd?

Az olasz bólintott, majd vetett egy utolsó pillantást a bátyjára, és elment.

Vladimir csak akkor fejtette ki, mi folyik itt pontosan, amikor a fiú már hallótávolságon kívülre került.

- Ő is vámpír, de gondolom, ez nem lep meg. Azért hoztam ide, mert nem akarom, hogy Arthur nála is próbálkozzon valamivel.

- Ennyire félted, hogy a te sorsodra jut? Mióta vagy ilyen jószívű? – piszkálódott Aleksander, de érezni lehetett a hangján, hogy nem gondolta komolyan.

- Te kis…! Na, mindegy. Már megszoktam tőled. De a lényeg, hogy nem akarom, hogy a közelébe menjen. Addig nem, amíg meg nem tanulja, hogy használja az erejét, hogy védje meg magát… meg másokat magától…

- Nem gondolod, hogy túlreagálod a dolgot? – jegyezte meg a másik tűnődve – Feliciano különben sem tudott sose vigyázni magára, nem most fogja megtanulni…

- Túl naiv – bosszankodott Vladimir. Mielőtt azonban folytathatta volna a beszámolóját, a barátja bátorítóan hátba veregette.

- Higgadj le, megvédjük.

A román kelletlenül bólintott. Utálta, hogy a másiknak mindig igaza volt. Egyszerűen túl jól ismerte őt. De mégis jól jött néha egy ilyen barát…

- Egyébként szerintem nem most kéne magára hagyni…

- Kezd elegem lenni a tanácsaidból – mordult fel Vladimir, de ennek ellenére a lépcső felé vette az irányt. A könyvárhoz vezető folyosóra befordulva még látta Aleksander elégedett mosolyát.

_Idióta_…

* * *

Egy hatalmas csattanás, és két őr a földön volt. A német kihasználva a pillanatnyi meglepetésüket előrántotta a pisztolyát. Az őrök is elővették a sajátjukat, de Ludwig nagy megelégedésére sokkal gyengébb fegyverek voltak, mint az övé.

Egy régi manővert alkalmazva mögéjük került, és lőtt – volna. Elfeledkezett ugyanis arról, hogy egy pisztolynak a legkevésbé sem tesz jót, ha víz éri. Döbbenten nézett egy pillanatig a hasznavehetetlen fegyverre, majd elhajította – remélve, hogy legalább egy őrt fejbe talál vele – és kisebb sziklák vagy fák mögé próbált elrejtőzni a golyózápor elől.  
Csak a jó reflexei mentették meg attól, hogy szitává lőjék. Ez azonban csak pillanatnyi állapot volt, és tudta, hogy sürgősen ki kell találnia valamit, ha nem akarja egy kifejezetten egyoldalú tűzharcban végezni…


	8. Chapter 8

Ludwig alig hitt a szemének, amikor nem sokkal távolabb tőle _megnyílt a föld_, és a létrejött szakadékba beleestek az ellenfeleik egytől egyig. Oké, ez így talán nem pontos. Akadt, aki meg tudott valahogy kapaszkodni, és kísérletet tett arra, hogy kimásszon. Ezt az illetőt Arthur egy jól irányzott rúgással a többiek után küldte, majd a német felé fordulva megjegyezte:  
- Hogy mindig nekem kell megmentenem az irhádat…

* * *

Feliciano az egyik poros könyvektől roskadozó polc előtt álldogált, amikor kinyílt a könyvtár ajtaja és belépett rajta Vladimir.

Az olasz ijedten kapott az elejtett portörlő után, és folytatta, amit elkezdett.

- Takarítok! – bizonygatta miközben igyekezett úgy fordulni, hogy ne lehessen látni az arcát. Ez azonban nem sikerült, Vladimir pillanatok alatt észrevette a könnyeket, amit Feliciano rejtegetni próbált.

- Ülj le – mutatott egy közeli fotelre. A hangja nem volt parancsoló, de az olasz azonnal engedelmeskedett, és várta, hogy mi következik. Le fogják szidni? Sokszor előfordult már… Roderich, Lovino, Ludwig… mindenkitől megkapta már a magáét.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte a lehető legkedvesebb hangján Vladimir, aki addigra már odahúzott egy másik fotelt is az olasszal szembe.

Feliciano könnyei újra eleredtek, amire a házigazda nem tudott hogy reagálni. Ezekhez a szituációkhoz nem volt hozzászokva, és őszintén fogalma sem volt róla, hogy tudott bárki valaha is bánni Felicianoval. Végül egy baráti ölelés mellett döntött, ami úgy tűnt, be is vált.

Várt egy kicsit, hogy az olasz valamelyest megnyugodjon, aztán elhúzódott tőle.

- Elmondod, mi a baj? Talán tudok segíteni…

_Nagyon_ hülyén érezte magát ebben a szituációban, de innen már nem volt visszaút. Felit meg kellett vigasztalni, ez egyértelmű!

- Én csak… – Feliciano letörölte az utolsó könnycseppeket is az arcáról - …én…

Sokáig úgy tűnt, hogy ez a beszélgetés nem vezet sehová. Aztán egyik pillanatról a másikra az olasz felemelte a fejét és egyenesen Vladimir szemébe nézett.

- Hiányzott már neked valaki… olyan _igazán_? Annyira, hogy majd' beleőrültél?

Ez meglepte a házigazdát. Nem is annyira a kérdés, mint a komolyság, amit a fiú abban a pillanatban árasztott. Ez nem volt jellemző rá, vagy legalábbis ő nem figyelt fel erre eddig.

- Öhm… - Vladimir elgondolkodott egy pillanatra. Sok emléke tört felszínre (néhányról úgy vélekedett, hogy akár maradhatott is volna ott, ahol el volt ásva). Végül egy megértő mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

- Előfordult… neked ki lenne az?

Feliciano elkapta a tekintetét a románról, és úgy nézte az egyetemes enciklopédia 17. kötetét, mintha a világ legérdekesebb látványossága lenne.

_Úgyse jön el. Semmi értelme_, gondolta.

Vladimir felsóhajtott. Ő megtett minden tőle telhetőt, de itt vége. Elhatározta, hogy magára hagyja az olaszt, és felkeresi a nem túl szívélyesen várt régi ismerősét, Arthur Kirklandet.  
Azonban még félúton se járt az ajtóig, amikor az kivágódott és az egyik börtönőre lépett be rajta.

- Uram, az angol megszökött!

- Micsoda?

* * *

Elég egyértelmű volt, hogy a folyosókat senki nem használta odalent már évtizedek óta. A legtöbb fáklyatartót vastag pókháló borította, egy-egy példány akár még vattacukorként is megállta volna a helyét.

_Elkélne itt némi takarítás_, jegyezte meg magának a román, de pillanatnyilag a földalatti alagútrendszer helyrepofozásánál fontosabb teendői is akadtak. Kifejezetten idegesítő teendők, ami azt illeti.

Az egyik sarkon befordulva rálelt Arthur nyomaira. Könnyen meg lehetett állapítani, hogy a brit arra járt: ennél nagyobb kárt egy 8-as erejű földrengés se okozhatott volna.

- Ezért megfizetsz – dühöngött Vladimir, de nem kifejezetten a romhalmaz aggasztotta. Sokkal idegesítőbb volt a tudat, hogy Arthur kicsúszott a kezei közül mindössze azért, mert nem figyelt oda rá eléggé…

Egyre gyorsabban kerülgette a falak és folyosók maradványait, míg végül meglátott egy apró fényforrást a sötétségben.

_Most megtudom, hol jöttél ki innen…_

Bízott benne, hogy az erdőben vagy esetleg a közeli kis faluban ér véget az útja (ott könnyen elkaphatta volna az angolt), de számításaival ellentétben egy mezős részen kötött ki, nem messze a kastélytól.

- Na, várjunk csak… ha Arthur itt jött ki… - a mondatot már nem volt ideje befejezni, mert a vészjelző a fejében azonnal megszólalt. _A kastélyba_!

* * *

Feliciano messzire hajította a portörlőt. Most az egyszer esze ágában sem volt engedelmeskedni. Ő tűrt becsülettel, de betelt a pohár! Elhurcolták valami istenháta mögötti kastélyba, folyton azt kellett hallgatnia, mit kell csinálnia egy vámpírnak, állandóan edzenie kellett és még csak nem is találkozhatott senkivel! Az egyetlen, akit a románon és a bolgáron kívül látott, az a bátyja volt, de őt is megkötözték és eltiltották tőle.

- Eddig és nem tovább – jelentette ki, majd elindult azon a folyosón, ahol nemrég maga a házigazda rohant ki.

_Elmegyünk innen, fratello_.

Határozott léptekkel ment le e hosszú lépcsősoron. Az egyik fordulónál lenézve különös jelentre lett figyelmes. A fából készült kétszárnyas ajtó, a kastély kapuja most tárva-nyitva állt és odakintről robbanások meg kiáltozások hallatszottak.

_Csak nem tört ki megint egy háború?_ Eltűnődött ugyan a lehetőségen, de aztán rájött, hogy semmi kedve sincs harcolni. Fehér zászlót lengetni még annyira se… nem, most egészen mást akart.

A maradék utat szinte futva tette meg, és nem sokon múlt, hogy az elegáns ugrása helyett egy hatalmas csattanással érjen földet. De végül is sikerült neki, és azonnal a bátyjához rohant, aki még mindig ott ült a fal mellett egy székhez kötözve.  
Csak ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy semmi nincs nála, amivel elvághatná a köteleket. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a közeli konyhába futott, ahol megragadott egy jó éles kést, aztán már rohant is vissza.  
Lovino lapostányér méretű szemei kifejezetten egyedi látványt nyújtottak, ahogy az öccse mosolyogva egy kiélezett konyhakéssel sietett felé. Az idősebbik olasz már egészen biztos volt benne, hogy soha, de soha a büdös életben nem kellett volna idejönnie…

Amennyire a ragasztószalag engedte még elmondott pár utolsó káromkodást, és behunyt szemmel várta ennek az egész őrületnek a végét… de hiába. Nem érzett fájdalmat, nem szúrtak belé semmit, egészen úgy tűnt, mintha még mindig életben lenne és tökéletesen épen.

- ÁÚ!

Na jó, annyira nem épen. Miután a köteleket elvágta, Feliciano készségesen letépte a vastag ragasztószalagot a bátyja szájáról, aki ezt kifejezetten rosszul élte meg.

- Scusa! - szabadkozott az öccse.

Lovino annak örömére, hogy még életben volt (vagy talán annak hatására, hogy épp most téptek le róla egy ragasztószalagot, ezt sose lehet tudni) folytatta a megkezdett káromkodássorozatot. Aztán végül lenyugodott, és felnézett az öccsére. Meglepve látta, hogy a szokásos álmodozó helyett egy határozott arc néz vissza rá.

- Indulunk, fratello – jelentette ki a fiatalabbik testvér, majd ellenkezésre esélyt sem adva megragadta Lovino kezét és magával húzta – megyünk _haza_.


	9. Chapter 9

Vladimir komoly gondokkal küszködött, már ami a talpon maradást illeti. Köszönhetően egy bizonyos britnek – meg némileg az ő sajátos harcmodorának is – a kastély környéke is egyre inkább emlékeztetett egy romhalmazra, ráadásul alig lehetett látni valamit a füsttől meg a sok portól a levegőben.

A román meglengette a bárdját, várva az érkező támadást, de az nem jött. Valamivel távolabb furcsa fuldoklás és köhögés közötti átmenetet képező hang hallatszott.

_Na, ezt megkaptad. A saját csapdádba estél, barátom_, gondolta önelégült vigyorral az arcán.

Néhány másodperc múlva gyakorlatilag a derült égből ráesett valami, és a román a földre zuhant. Mielőtt azonban megpróbálhatta volna lerugdosni magáról azt a valamit, az továbbállt. Csattanás… újabb robaj, aztán egy nagyon ismerős hang.

- Látom Aleksander, te is találtál magadnak elfoglaltságot – jegyezte meg, miközben ismételten álló helyzetbe küzdötte magát. A porfelhő is kezdett oszladozni és nagyjából 10 méter távolságban megpillantotta olyannyira gyűlölt ismerősét…

- Takarodj innen! – üvöltött rá Vladimir, mire csak egy ellenséges pillantást kapott válaszul.

_Megdöglesz_, döntötte el és nemes egyszerűséggel nekirontott a britnek.  
Arthur elég gyors volt ahhoz, hogy elugorjon előle, így a bárd a földbe fúródott és egészen biztos volt, hogy onnan egy darabig nem lehet majd kiszedni…

A román újra megkísérelte kiiktatni Arthurt. Ezúttal sikerült is fölé kerekednie. Amit harc címén műveltek, leginkább pankrációra emlékeztetett, de végül is a célnak tökéletesen megfelelt…

Végül aztán Vladimir maga alá gyűrte ellenfelét.

- _Véged_…

- Ch… - a brit ha félt is, tökéletesen titkolta, rezzenéstelen arccal nézett Vladimir szemébe – vajon mit szólna Maria, ha most látna?

A következő, amire Arthur emlékezett az az éles fájdalom volt, amit érzett, és a biztos tudat, hogy az orra eltört. A reccsenés nem hazudott…

- _Ne merd a nevét a szádra venni_!

Vladimir szeme immár vörösen izzott és Arthur komolyan kételkedni kezdett abban, hogy megússza ezt a kalandot élve.

_Hát ez a te igazi éned… vámpír!_

* * *

_A késő őszi napfény gyönyörű színre festette a tájat, de Vladimir ezt a legkevésbé sem értékelte. A festői szépségű területet mindössze arra találta alkalmasnak, hogy elrejtőzzön az emberek elől. Pillanatnyilag még a sajátjait sem akarta látni, idegeneket pedig főleg nem.  
Nekidőlt egy öreg tölgyfának, és a szemét lehunyva megpróbálta összeszedni magát. Éhes volt, szomjas is és fáradt. Az utóbbi problémát könnyen megoldhatta volna azzal, ha alszik egy kicsit, de a düh és a keserűség nem engedte. Még mindig nem hitte el, hogy az a gyalázatos brit képes volt így elszúrni mindent. És ő még hitt neki! Azt mondta visszaváltoztatja normális emberré – már amennyire normális lehet egy ország ember alakban – és úgy élheti az életét, mintha az egész vámpír mizéria soha meg sem történt volna._

Mekkora barom voltam, hogy hittem neki!

_Eszébe jutott az utána következő időszak… vér mindenütt, a falakon, az utcákon, a ruháján, mindenhol! Képtelen volt megszabadulni ezektől a rémálmoktól, hiszen teljesen valódiak voltak. Nem tudta volna egy kezén megszámolni, hány embert ölt meg néhány nap alatt. És ami a legrosszabb, hogy még mindig szomjazott…_

_Azóta eltelt már egy hónap, és megtanult nagyjából uralkodni az igencsak felerősödött vámpír ösztönein. Azért a biztonság kedvéért nem tartózkodott sokáig emberek közelében. _

_Ezúttal is inkább az egyedüllétet választotta, minthogy még több emberélet vesszen kárba. Csakhogy a békés magány nem tartott sokáig. Amikor felemelte a tekintetét a földről, egy fiatal lány állt előtte. Gyönyörű aranyszínű haja és barna szeme volt, amivel érdeklődve nézte Vladimirt. _

_- Még nem láttalak errefelé – jegyezte meg csilingelő hangján – vándor vagy?_

_A férfi elkapta a tekintetét róla és megpróbált valami hihető sztorit kitalálni. Azonban egy sem jutott eszébe, így végül kénytelen volt a lány szemébe nézni… azok a szemek!_

Ezt felejtsd el, de sürgősen_, figyelmeztette magát, de későn. Már akkor egészen biztos volt benne, hogy nem fogja tudni távol tartani magát tőle…_

_- Fáradtnak látszol – jegyezte meg a lány, majd a kosarából elővett egy kisebb hímzett párnát a sok közül._

_- Tessék – nyújtotta felé sugárzó mosollyal – ez az egy nem fog hiányozni. Pihend ki magad, rendben?_

_A román rózsaszínben játszó arccal nézett vissza rá._

_- Um… rendben…_

* * *

Lovino kivételesen azt tette, amit az öccse mondott neki, de tekintettel a körülményekre, talán nem is olyan meglepő.

- Arra! – mutatott Feliciano egy ösvény felé ami a hegyeken át vezetett – kell ott lennie valami falunak vagy városnak… mindegy, csak szerezzünk egy kocsit, és akkor eltűnünk innen!

Lovino bólintott, bár ezt az öccse nem láthatta, mivel ő már jóval előrébb járt. Még látták maguk mögött a kastélyt, amikor először megálltak pihenni egy kicsit a nagy rohanásban.

Az idősebbik olasz visszanézett a kastélyra és az előtte zajló csatára. Vladimir és Arthur egymást fojtogatták nem messze a vizesároktól, az a Lovino számára rendkívül idegesítő Aleksander pedig éppen…

- A krumplizabáló? – meresztette a szemeit döbbenten az idősebbik testvér. Mikor már elfeledkezett a németről, az egyszer csak előtűnik és közelharcot vív a bolgárral?

- Azt hiszem megőrültem – jelentette ki Lovino – jobban jártam volna, ha az öcsém leszúr azzal a késsel… na jó, talán mégse – tette hozzá a testvére felé sandítva.

- Szóltál? – kérdezett vissza a másik, mire Lovi hevesen rázni kezdte a fejét, hogy ő bizony semmit.  
Feliciano arca kifürkészhetetlen volt, ahogy a hegyeket és az előttük álló utat nézte. Végül megfordult, hogy egy bíztató mosolyt küldjön a bátyjának. Arra azonban nem számított, amit Lovino válla fölött elnézve látott.

- Az ott… - Feliciano döbbenten nézte a kibontakozó csatát különös tekintettel a résztvevőkre. A pillanatnyi sokk után villámgyorsan futni kezdett lefelé, ugyanazon az úton, amin egész idáig jöttek.

- Hé! Feliciano! Mit csinálsz? Gyere vissza!  
De Lovino hiába kiabált neki, az öccse már árkon-bokron túl volt addigra. Szó szerint.

* * *

Arthur hiába próbálta letörölni a vért az arcáról, esélytelen volt. A román éppen megpróbálta kirántani az időközben elvesztett bárdját a földből. Ezt az időt a brit megpróbálta felhasználni arra, hogy kereket oldjon – vagy legalább bejusson a kastélyba – de nem volt elég gyors.

Vladimir ebben az állapotban jóval gyorsabb és erősebb volt ellenfelénél, amivel Arthur nem számolt. Utoljára akkor látta ilyennek, amikor ez az egész… félresikerült.  
Akkor még egész jóban voltak, és mivel az angol mindig is sokat foglalkozott a mágiával, nem volt meglepő, hogy egy friss vámpír hozzá fordult segítségért. Csakhogy Arthur sem értett mindenhez. A varázslatai kissé – legyünk őszinték: _nagyon_ – mellésikerültek. Hiába volt meg benne a jó szándék, hogy segítsen a barátján, amikor pont az ellenkezője történt.  
Vladimir dühében kis híján romba döntötte a kastélyát… így utólag sokszor úgy gondolta, hogy jogosan.  
Miután a vámpír elment, a brit végignézte az összes könyvét, mindent felforgatott, hogy találjon valamit, amivel ezt visszacsinálhatná, de hamar rá kellett döbbennie, hogy nem lehet. Ami különben idővel elmúlt volna – az emberekkel ellentétben náluk, országoknál, ez csak átmeneti állapot volt – azt ő véglegesítette…

_És most már nem csak ő szív vele, hanem én is_, gondolta keserűen, ahogy végignézett magán. A ruhájára rá se lehetett ismerni, de alighanem az arcára se. _Mázli, hogy nincs tükör a közelben…_


	10. Chapter 10

Ludwig fáradtan rogyott a földre. Lassan kezdte elhagyni az ereje, amin nem csodálkozott, figyelembe véve, hogy az utóbbi időben min ment keresztül.  
Aleksander látta, hogy a német nem mostanában fog újra harcolni, így csatlakozott a románhoz, aki addigra kiütötte Arthurt. Megint.

Vladimir megkérte a barátját, hogy kötözze meg az eszméletlen angolt, ő maga pedig a kastély felé vette az irányt, hogy megkeresse Felicianót. Arról fogalma sem volt, hogy nem fogja ott találni.

Aleksander eközben a megkötözött Arthurt őrizte, nehogy megpróbálkozzon valamivel, ha felébred. Sok kedve nem volt ahhoz sem, hogy tovább harcoljon Ludwiggal. Egyébként semmi baja nem volt vele, és hát mindkettejüknek jól jött egy kis pihenő…

Igaz, a német számára ez nem tartott sokáig.

- Ludwig! Ludwig! – ezt a kiáltást ezer közül is megismerte volna. Feliciano a hegyek felől jött futva és a rögtönzött maratont egy ugrással fejezte be – Ludwig meg alig jutott szóhoz a meglepetéstől.

- Azt hittem el se jössz – mondta Feliciano könnyes szemekkel, még mindig szorosan magához ölelve a németet.

- Itt vagyok – bizonygatta a másik, bár az olasznak addigra már patakokban folytak a könnyei. Ludwig hamar rájött, hogy ezúttal inkább örömében sír, de azért viszonozta az ölelést most az egyszer.  
Csak akkor jött rá, hogy mennyire hiányzott neki a kis pasztazabáló… azonban emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy miért is jött. Fejben már eltervezte, hogy jutnak ki innen, csak ki kell kerülniük a kastély körzetéből, aztán…

Feliciano döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy 90 fokot fordult vele a világ. Oldalra pillantva még épp látta, hogy egy nyílvessző száguld egyenesen feléjük… de nem talált. Ugye?

Felnézve Ludwig arcát látta, ami most nem kevés fájdalomról árulkodott.

- Ludwig? Minden rendben?

- I-igen – felelt a német, akinek minden erejére szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy ne üvöltsön fel.

* * *

_Az emberek vidáman beszélgettek az aratásról, helyi pletykákról, meg úgy általában mindenről, ami az életükhöz hozzátartozott. Senkinek sem szúrt szemet egy szőke, zöld szemű alak, aki már igen hosszú ideje rótta az utcákat. Végül úgy döntött, hogy egy időre felfüggeszti a keresést és tesz egy sétát a közeli hegyekben.  
Először egy sűrű erdőszakaszon kellett átverekednie magát, onnan pedig egy tisztásra ért. Meglepve látta, hogy nincs egyedül. Egy ismeretlen alak csupa vérben, összegörnyedve ült a füvön. Arthur közelebb ment, hogy jobban lássa, de még mindig a fák takarásában maradt. Akkor látta csak, hogy nem egy idegennel van dolga, épp ellenkezőleg: azzal az alakkal, akit keresett. _

_- Mit csinálsz itt, Vladimir? – tűnődött félhangosan. Erre az említett felkapta a fejét, és talpra állt. A ruhája csurom vér volt, de az arca sem nézett ki szebben. Arthur pedig esküdni mert volna rá, hogy egyetlen csepp sem az övé. _

_A román mit sem törődve azzal, hogy ki talált rá, rohanni kezdett az erdő sűrűje felé. Az egyetlen, amit Arthur abban a pillanatban látott rajta az a pánik volt. És ezt a kétségbeesett tekintetet azóta sem felejtette el.  
Úgy gondolta, most értelmetlen lenne utánamenni, és csak remélni merte, hogy nem fog rövid időn belül még több ember áldozatául esni Vladimir instabil idegállapotának._

_Tekintete a hegy egy távolabbi pontjára szegeződött. Csak arról jöhetett a román. _

_- Mit csináltál te itt? – tűnődött, majd megpillantott egy kis házat odafent. Rossz előérzete volt…_

_Mindenestre követte az ösvényt, ami oda fel vezetett. A ház melletti kis kertben a földön hevert valami vöröses kupac. Közelebb érve látta, hogy az a valami – jobb időkben – egy nagyon is emberi lény volt.  
A szerencsétlen áldozat szinte a felismerhetetlenségig torzult. Arthur annyit állapíhatott meg, hogy nő volt az illető és aranyszínű haja lehetett, mielőtt… szóval akkor.  
A józan ész azt súgta, hogy tűnjön el onnan, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, de képtelen volt rá. A tekintete a lány kezére tévedt (illetve arra, amin még látszott, hogy egykor a keze volt). A markában egy összegyűrt papírdarab hevert. _

_Arthur minden ellenérzését leküzdve elvette tőle és széthajtogatta. Egy levél volt, amit a lány írt. A címzett egyértelműen Vladimir lehetet csakt. A brit nem értette, hogy sugározhat néhány bekezdésnyi szövegből ennyi szeretet és gyengédség. Tényleg neki címezték volna? A vámpírnak?  
Ami a leghátborzongatóbb volt az egészben, az a befejezés: „Szeretlek! Maria"_

* * *

Nem talált. Vladimir elégedetlenül eresztette le az íját.

Nem elég Arthur, most még ennek az átkozott németnek is ide kellett jönnie? Hát csak nem hagyják, hogy megvédje Felit?

- Mikor lesz már ennek végre? – sóhajtott fel tekintetét az égre emelve. A gyülekező felhők azonban nem tudtak neki pontos információval szolgálni, így inkább újra az említett kettő felé fordult. Feliciano addigra kimászott a német alól, és döbbenten látta, hogy a nyíl ugyan nem állt bele, de egy jó hosszú darabon felsértette Ludwig hátát. A hosszú vágásból olyan gyorsan jött a vér, hogy a férfi ingjét teljesen eláztatta. Vladimirt magát is meglepte, hogy mágis sikerült az a bizonyos lövés, ha nem is pontosan.

Az olasz pánikszerűen kapkodta a fejét, hátha talál valamit… akármit! Mindegy, csak segíthessen valahogy Ludwigon. Komolyan nem volt jó bőrben…

Vladimir néhány méterre állt meg tőlük.

- Feliciano…

Az említett a román felé fordult.

- Si?

- Arra kértelek, maradj _a kastélyban_. Most veszélyes idekint.

Feliciano Ludwigra pillantott, majd a távolban álló Aleksanderre és mellette egy megkötözött Arthurra. Végül vetett egy utolsó pillantást Ludwigra mielőtt felállt volna.

- Te teszed azzá – jelentette ki olyan hangon, hogy a román akaratlanul is hátrált egy lépést.

- Csak azt akarom, hogy ne kelljen neked is átélni azt, amit nekem kellett – bizonygatta – Hidd el, csak neked akarok jót. Gyere, menjünk vissza a kastélyba… ha akarod, hozhatjuk Ludwigot is. Szerintem el tudom látni a sebeit – tette hozzá, majd elindult a vérző német felé. Feliciano azonban az útját állta. Vladimir sosem hitte volna, hogy az olasz srác ekkorát tud rúgni.

- _Mio_.

Ludwig jól ismerte ezt a hangot. Ilyen volt Feliciano, ha feldühítették… és ez volt a vámpír énje. _Vladimir rosszabbul fog kinézni, mint én_, gondolta, de tévedett.  
Feliciano felkapta, mintha csak egy zacskó szárított tészta lenne, és futni kezdett vele az erdő felé.

- Feliciano? MIT CSI- esélye sem volt befejezni. Ez apró kéz befogta a száját, a tulajdonosa pedig csak ennyit fűzött hozzá:  
- _Zitto_.

* * *

Arthur ismételten bilincsekben ébredt, de ezúttal esélye sem volt megszökni. Ezek mágikusak voltak, olyanok, amit ő maga is alkalmazott volna. Csakhogy a kis fémszerkezetek a legkevésbé sem álltak az ő oldalán abban a pillanatban.  
Az egyetlen fényforrás egy fáklya volt a folyosón. A brit hitetlenkedve vette tudomásul, hogy van, aki még mindig ilyesmit használ… az istenért, már rég feltalálták a villanyt!

A szökési esélyein kifejezetten rontott, hogy 3-4 ember állt őrt a cellájával szemben.

_Csak megszökök valahogy_, gondolta, és inkább arra koncentrált, hogy felidézze, mi is történt vele pontosan. Ugyan emlékezett rá, hogy harcoltak a románnal és arra is, hogy sikerült igazán feldühítenie, azt azonban még mindig nem tudta, vajon mi történhetett Felicianoval.


	11. Chapter 11

Ludwig végre elég erőt tudott gyűjteni ahhoz, hogy felálljon. A sok háború – meg persze a kiképzések – megtették a hatásukat: erősebb volt a legtöbb országnál és a fájdalmat is jobban bírta.  
Ennek ellenére még mindig gyengének érezte magát ahhoz, hogy harcoljon egy vámpír Felicianóval. Márpedig abból ítélve, ahogy fogta őt és egyszerűen vitte, egészen az erdő közepére… minden eshetőséget figyelembe véve a német nem sok jóra számított.  
_Nem fogom vámpírvacsoraként végezni. Azt már nem! Elegem van ebből a véres játékból_.  
Feliciano éppen nem volt a közelben, elment tűzifát gyűjteni. Ez kiváló lehetőségnek tűnt a szökésre, csakhogy addigra már beesteledett. Ludwig próbálta felmérni, milyen messze lehet a kastélytól.  
_Nem érdekel, hogy fogad Vladimir. Be kell jutnom a kastélyba és ki kell szabadítanom Arthurt. Azt ígérte, visszaváltoztatja Felit…_

Az olasz azonban a vártnál hamarabb visszatért, így a szökést el kellett halasztani. Feliciano egy helyre ledobta az összes fát, amit gyűjtögetett, majd a némethez sietett.

- Mondtam, hogy maradj nyugton, ve!

- Nem olyan vészes, Feliciano – próbálkozott Ludwig, de egykori szövetségese arcán látszott, hogy nem sikerült meggyőznie.  
Mindenesetre valamelyest megnyugtatta, hogy az olasz srác egyre inkább hasonlított a régi önmagához.

Feliciano rakott egy kisebb tüzet, aztán ismételten a német felé fordult.

- Vedd azt le…  
A tűz fénye szerencsére nem volt elég erős ahhoz, hogy megvilágíthassa a horrort Ludwig arcán.

* * *

A cellaajtó nyikorogva tárult ki. Két termetes őr lépett be rajta, és levették a láncokat a fogolyról, a bilincseket azonban biztos, ami biztos elven rajtahagyták.  
Arthur nem örült neki, hogy pont a mágikus erejű holmit felejtik rajta, de végül is Vladimir sem volt hülye.  
_Gondoltál volna erre, mielőtt idejöttél,_ szólalt meg egy hang a fejében.  
Az említett kettő végigkísérte – pontosabban lökdöste – egy hosszú folyosón, ami végül egy régi stílusú csarnokféleségbe vezetett. A cellájánál itt lényegesen jobbak voltak a látási viszonyok, aminek kifejezetten örült. A fényes páncélok mellett elhaladva végre láthatta, hogy néz ki saját maga pillanatnyilag. Maradjunk annyiban, hogy onnantól inkább a boltívekre és egyéb építészeti megoldásokra koncentrált.  
A csarnok közepén ott állt Vladimir háttal mindhármuknak.  
- Elmehettek – adta ki a parancsot az embereinek, továbbra is az ellenkező irányba fordulva, mintha a szemben lévő rózsaablak a világ legérdekesebb dolga lett volna.  
Arthur kellemetlenül érezte magát a beállt csendben, már csak azért is, mert egy dühöngő, ideges Vladimir könnyebben kezelhető volt, mint egy csendes… az nem sok jól jelentett.

A román lassan megfordult és Arhurra emelte a tekintetét. Már rég nem izzott abban a gyilkos fényben, mint amikor megpróbálta a britet megölni, de még így is fenyegető volt.

- Mit akarsz tőlem? – törte meg végül a csendet Arthur.

Ezt én is kérdezhetném – érkezett a kimért válasz. A brit figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a románnál fegyver van.  
Újabb csend következett. A szőke annyira elfáradt már, hogy nem tudott tovább állva maradni, és a földre roskadt.

- El sem hiszem, hogy idáig jöttél _ezért_.

- Fogadok, hogy már megint félreértesz – jegyezte meg Arthur, mire egy gyilkos pillantást kapott válaszul.

- Azt hittem, világos voltam. Nem hagyom, hogy Felicianonál is megpróbálkozz valamivel – jelentette ki a Román egyre közelebb érve a másikhoz, míg végül csak egy lépés választotta el őket egymástól – ezt jól vésd az eszedbe…

* * *

Az erdei mókusok riadtan szaladtak amerre csak láttak – egyes példányok arra is, amerre nem – amikor egy dühös olasz változatos káromkodások közepette kiugrott egy kocsiból. Ezt követően az amúgy is rozoga járgány ajtaját olyan lendülettel csapta be, hogy csoda, ha egyben maradt.  
Végül elkeseredetten nekidőlt a kocsi oldalának. Már megint ebben az átkozott sötét erdőben volt, és a változatosság kedvéért egyedül. Igaz, ha jobban belegondolt, nem sok emberrel találkozott volna szívesen abban a pillanatban.  
De mégis csak sötét volt. És egyedül volt. És kocsival nem tudott tovább menni az erdőben.

_Bárcsak el se indultam volna otthonról_! Aznap már sokadszorra kívánta ezt. Végül erőt vett magán, és kihalászta az anyósülésről a hátizsákot, amit a helyiektől szerzett. Telerakta mindenfélével, amikor a faluban járt. Ezt még azelőtt tette, hogy kocsit bérelt és elhatározta, hogy ha törik, ha szakad, hazaviszi az öccsét.  
_Volt már jobb ötletem is_, gondolta miközben a fák ágai között próbált átjutni. Nem tudta volna megmondani mennyi ideje vergődött ott, vagy hány sérülést szerzett a kedves anyatermészettől, amikor a zseblámpáján kívül egy másik fényforrást fedezett fel.

Stílusos lett volna kikapcsolni a lámpát és csendben a fény közelébe osonni, de az erdőből érkező hangok miatt kissé megijedt – nem, dehogy sikított, ő olyat soha nem tenne – és a zseblámpa végül egy közeli mocsárban landolt. Aznap az ügyeletes erdész egy 'CHIGIII' hangot hallott, amit azonban nem hitt el neki senki, mondván, hogy egy élőlény sem ad ki ilyen hangot. Így hát szegény öregnek ismét bele kellett nyugodnia, hogy az alkoholizmusára fogják az ügyet.

Az olasz immár zseblámpa és nem mellesleg gondolkodás nélkül rohanni kezdett az egyetlen fellelhető fényforrás felé. Közvetlenül a tűz előtt állt meg, és döbbenten figyelte a szeme előtt játszódó jelenetet.  
Néhány méterrel arrébb Ludwig feküdt a földön, és a franc tudja, vajon élt-e még. Az öccse pedig éppen…

_Ez most komolyan… nyalogatja?  
- CHIGIIIIII!_  
A jól ismert hangra Feliciano azonnal felkapta a fejét és egy ezer wattos mosolyt küldött a bátyja felé.

- Á, fratello! De jó, hogy megvagy, ve~!

Az idősebbik testvér még mindig sokkhatás alatt állt.  
_Úristen! Az öcsém kinyírta a krumplizabálót! Nem akarom látni! Nem akarom!_

- Te… te… megölted? – bámult az öccsére. Ekkor az említett német felkapta a fejét, és heves tiltakozásba kezdett.

- Nem az aminek látszik, Lovino!  
Az idősebbik olasz most már tényleg semmit nem értett.


	12. Chapter 12

Lovino üveges tekintettel ült a rögtönzött tábortűz mellett, miközben azon gondolkodott, hogy is került ebbe a kilátástalan, átkozott helyzetbe. Végül az alábbi következtetésre jutott: elindult megkeresni az öccsét, idiótákkal került össze, megszökött, eltévedt – de ezt másnak nem kell tudnia – és végül megtalálta az öccsét a semmi közepén, ahogy… nos, igen, kifejezetten meglepő látvány volt. Persze hamar megérkezett az ésszerű magyarázat, már ha ilyen helyzetben ez egyáltalán létezhet. Feliciano elmesélte, hogy Ludwig megsérült, ő pedig elvitte, mielőtt a román mással is próbálkozhatott volna. Lovino csípős megjegyzésére, miszerint „legalább ilyen undorító dolgokat nem kéne csinálnia" az volt a felelet, hogy ez meggyógyítja Ludwigot.

- Micsoda? – nézett az öccsére döbbenten Lovino, aki el nem tudta képzelni, hogy ilyesmi gyógyító hatással lehet…  
Ezúttal a németre került a sor, aki elmagyarázta, mi történt régebben, amikor egy kisebb sebet Feliciano be tudott gyógyítani.

- Ez akkor is… bizarr – jelentette ki az idősebbik olasz, aki ennél már tényleg nem tudott szebben és diplomatikusan fogalmazni. Majd a tekintete a német hátára tévedt.

- A seb begyógyult – jegyezte meg az öccsének címezve – akkor elárulnád, hogy a maradékot miért nyalogatod le róla?

Feliciano erre abbahagyta az előbbi műveletet, és sugárzó mosollyal közölte a következőt:

- Mert Ludwig olyan finom~!

- Dannazione…  
A megszokott káromkodászuhatag helyett Lovino egyszerűen a térdére hajtotta a fejét, remélve, hogy ennél rosszabb már nem történhet…

* * *

A kastély falai csoda, hogy még álltak, tekintve, hogy a tulajdonosuk a legkülönfélébb tárgyakat olyan vehemensen dobálta feléjük, mint még soha. Ez kivételesen nem dühkitörés volt, egyszerűen csak keresett valamit, igaz, Aleksander váltig állította, hogy a barátja esetében ez a két dolog nem sokban különbözik egymástól.  
Az említett bolgár épp egy hegedűvonó elől próbált kitérni, amikor meghallotta Vladimir hangját.  
- Megvan! Végre!  
- Az egy… üveggolyó? – kérdezte a másik erősen kételkedve a román elmeállapotában. Mit akar kezdeni egy túlméretezett üveggolyóval?  
- Ezzel akarod beverni Arthur fejét? – tippelt a szokásos mosollyal az arcán.  
- Jó ötlet – vette fontolóra Vladimir, ám amikor látta, hogy a barátja arcáról leolvad a megszokott mosoly, gyorsan hozzátette – nem gondoltam komolyan. Különben is másra kell.  
- Miért érzem úgy –sóhajtott fel színpadiasan a bolgár – hogy ebből már megint nem sül ki semmi jó?  
Válaszként Vladimir kedélyesen hátba vágta, közölve, hogy ne vészmadárkodjon itt…  
- … inkább segíts vinni ezt! – mondta, majd egy jó 6-7 ezer oldalas könyvet nyomott Aleksander kezébe egy ördögi vigyor kíséretében.

* * *

Az új cella némiképp otthonosabbnak tűnt – ennek még ablaka is volt – de Arthur továbbra sem látott jó esélyt a szökésre.  
_Ez az átkozott mindenre figyel_, bosszankodott a bilincseit nézegetve. Épp azon gondolkodott, milyen átkot szórjon fogva tartójára, ha hazaér, amikor különös hangra lett figyelmes.  
Felnézve egy zöldes mentaszínű, szárnyakkal rendelkező nyuszit pillantott meg.  
- Flying mint bunny! – kiáltott fel a boldogság könnyeivel a szemében – hát eljöttél hozzám?  
- Persze, hogy eljöttem – bólintott a nyuszi – azért vagyok itt, hogy kiszabadítsalak!  
Arthur épp azon volt, hogy elmagyarázza a kis állatnak, milyen átkozott bilincseket raktak rá, és emiatt képtelen lenne normálisan megszökni, amikor megpillantott a zöldes bunda mellett egy ezüstös kulcscsomót.  
_Good bunny, very good!_

* * *

Lovino nem tudott aludni. Először is olyan dolgokat álmodott Felicianoról meg Ludwigról, amit soha nem szeretett volna… másodszor pedig nem érezte magát biztonságban. Az erdő önmagában sem nyerte el a tetszését, de ami inkább aggasztotta, az az öccse volt. Feliciano már nem tűnt ugyanannak a tökkelütött kisöcsinek, akinek ismerte. Ha másért nem, hát legalábbis amiatt, hogy vámpír volt. Vámpír, aki vért iszik…  
A tábortűz túlsó oldalán Ludwig aludt békésen. _Ahhoz képest, hogy min mehetett keresztül_, gondolta Lovino, _elég nyugodtnak látszik._ Aztán rájött, hogy ez már majdnem olyan, mintha sajnálná. Ez pedig nem fordulhat elő!  
Valami azonban furcsa volt ebben az egészben. Valami… hiányzott.  
Feliciano. Hát persze! Normál körülmények között ott feküdne a német mellett… hol lehetett most?  
Lovino borzalommal gondolt arra, hogy mit művelhet most ártatlan emberekkel…  
- Tudtam! – folytatta a gondolkozást immáron hangosan – nem volt neki elég a krumplizabáló, most folytatja az öldöklést meg a vérszívást és…!  
- Feliciano sosem tenne ilyet –szakította félbe a német.  
- Uááá, te mikor ébredtél fel? – Lovino, aznap nem először, majd kiugrott a bőréből, és nem örömében tette.  
- Melletted nem könnyű aludni – jegyezte meg nyújtózva – különben meg Feliciano nem olyan, mint ahogy hiszed. Először én is kételkedtem benne, de… soha nem ölne meg senkit.  
- Mintha te olyan jól tudnád – morgolódott tovább az olasz – ismered őt egyáltalán?  
- És te? Ismered?  
Csend.  
- Hé…  
- Mi az? – kérdezett vissza kissé bosszúsan Ludwig, aki addigra majdnem visszaaludt.  
Lovino azonban meggondolta magát.  
- Semmi.

* * *

- Siessünk, hajnalodik! – sürgette a kis zöldes színű barátja.

- Olyan gyorsan szedem a lábam, ahogy tudom! – amint ezt kimondta, megbotlott egy macskakőben, a többin pedig végigcsúszott.

- Minden rendben? – érkezett egy aggodalmas hang a feje fölül.

- I'm alright – bizonygatta, bár amikor felállt, úgy szédült, hogy maga sem hitt abban, amit mondott – menjünk tovább. Ki kell jutnunk innen, mielőtt felkel a nap!

- Yessir!  
Ha nem lett volna pillanatnyilag ebben a kellemetlen helyzetben, a brit nem mulasztotta volna el megjegyezni, hogy a kedvenc repülő nyuszija milyen édesen tud szalutálni. Így azonban beérte egy mosollyal is.

_Nem kapsz el, mocsok! Már csak néhány méter!_

* * *

Aleksander az ajtófélfának dőlve nézte, ahogy régi jó barátja szemöldökét ráncolva koncentrál valami régi varázsigére és a bazi nagy üveggolyóra maga előtt.  
A bolgár közelebb lépett, hogy lássa, mi is történik pontosan. A gömbben egy erdő képe jelent meg, de azonkívül nem sok mindent lehetett látni.  
- Miért nem működik? – aggodalmaskodott Vladimir. A tekintetében most csalódottság tükröződött.  
Aleksander megveregette a vállát.  
- Ne aggódj, meg fogjuk találni.  
- Hm. Legyen igazad.


	13. Chapter 13

A nap lassan feltűnt a horizonton, de még messze volt a hajnal. Feliciano egy patak partján üldögélt, időnként nagyokat rúgva egy-egy közeli kavicsba. Éhes volt. Pokolian éhes, pedig tegnap este a bátyja még pasztát is hozott neki. De ez egy egészen más kategóriába tartozott, és ő is tudta jól, hogy mit kellene tennie ahhoz, hogy elmúljon. Pillanatnyilag nem bánta volna, ha az az üveg vér, amit Arthur adott neki, ott lett volna vele. Ahhoz képest, hogy az elején még gondolni sem akart rá… alaposan megváltoztak a dolgok.  
_Nem tudom, meddig bírom még így_, vallotta be magának. Hinni akart benne, hogy egyszer ez az egész véget ér… és lehetőleg nagyon hamar.  
Minél tovább ácsorgott az erdő közepén, magányosan, annál sűrűbben jutott eszébe az a csodálatos íz… igen, már másodszorra volt hozzá szerencséje, és nem volt könnyű ellenállnia. Ludwig vére sokkal finomabb volt, mint bárkié, amit addig ivott, ez – és a közelsége – pedig kísértést, és a németre nézve nem kis veszélyt jelentett.  
_De akkor sem teszem meg_, határozta el Feliciano.  
Hirtelen lépteket hallott a patak túloldaláról. Semmilyen fegyver nem volt nála, de még fehér zászló sem, úgyhogy akárki is az, esélye sem volt ellene.  
Amikor kiért a fák takarásából, láthatta, hogy a bátyja közeleg.  
- Ve~! Fratello! – integetett neki mosolyogva. Próbált olyan vidámnak tűnni, amennyire csak lehetett, hiszen esze ágában sem volt a őt megijeszteni. Tudta, hogy Lovino remegve gondol erre az egésze, és volt egy olyan megérzése, hogy még tőle, az öccsétől is fél…  
- Miért nem alszol? – szegezte neki a kérdést az idősebbik olasz.  
- Hát… nem nagyon tudtam aludni.  
Lovino erre nem reagált, csak nézte a víz folyását, aztán végül az öccsére emelte a tekintetét.  
- Mit csináltál vele?  
- Kivel? – értetlenkedett a fiatalabbik.  
- Kivel, kivel, hát a krumplizabálóval!  
- Ja, hogy vele… - Feliciano a patakban lévő nagyobb köveken átugrálva szembe került a bátyjával – tudom, hogy most mire gondolsz, de nem bántottam – bizonygatta, majd egy halvány mosollyal az arcán hozzátette – nem is tudnám.  
Lovino nem tudta eldönteni, hihet-e az öccsének. Végül kijelentette, hogy ő visszamegy a táborhelyükhöz, és nekilát a reggelijének.

* * *

Arthur egy jó erős fejfájásra ébredt. Amikor visszanyerte a látását, körbenézett. A földön feküdt elterülve, néhány méterre tőle pedig Elizabeth állt egy serpenyővel a kezében. _Oké, fejfájás kipipálva…  
_A brit nehézkesen felállt, majd leporolta a ruháját.  
- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen hamar észhez térsz – jegyezte meg a lány elismerően.  
- Erre meg mi szükség volt? – dühöngött Arthur, aki esküdni mert volna rá, hogy már most egy 10 centis púp van a fején.  
- Beszélni akartam veled.  
- Ahhoz nem kellett volna leütni!  
- Nem, de mivel meg se hallottál, _kénytelen_ voltam téged megállítani – a lány hangján érződött, hogy valamennyire azért szórakoztatónak találta a helyzetet, de Arthur – igazi gentleman lévén – ezt nem tette szóvá.  
- Nézd, Eliza, most nagyon sürgősen el kell innen, tűnnöm, pillanatnyilag…  
- Tudom – szakította félbe a lány – hogy szökésben vagy, de Vladimir itt szinte bárhol megtalál. Van valami varázslata, amivel mindent lát az országon belül…  
- Kösz az infót, ezt én is tudom! – folytatta a morgolódást a férfi – előrébb lennék, ha olyan helyet is tudnék, amit nem lát…  
- Én tudok olyan helyet – jelentette ki a magyar büszkén.  
Arthur egy pillanatra elgondolkodott a dolgon. Tartott tőle, hogy ez valami csapda lesz, és nem tudta, bízhat-e a lányban.  
- Miért segítenél nekem?  
- Mert jó érzés Vladimirt bosszantani – mondta csillogó tekintettel, majd hozzátette – és mert ha jól értesültem, Felinek szüksége lehet rád…

* * *

Vladimir dühöngve csapkodta az asztalt, ezt már a folyosóról is lehetett hallani. Aleksander eleresztett egy mély sóhajt, aztán benyitott a helyiség ajtaján. A barátja még mindig ott volt, ahol órákkal ezelőtt hagyta és a hangulata sem javult azóta.  
A bolgár diplomatikusan nem kérdezett semmit, csak lerakott egy tálkát az asztal azon részére, amit nem foglalt el az üveggömb – vagy ahogy ő emlegette: túlméretezett üveggolyó.  
Vladimir vetett egy futó pillantást a barátjára, de a tekintete azonnal visszavándorolt a gömbre, pontosabban arra, amit abban látott.  
Egy szőke alak igyekezett a dombokon át egyre magasabbra, a hegyek felé.  
- _Arra_ megy? – kérdezte Aleksander csendesen. Válaszként csak egy bólintást kapott. Vladimir ugyanis kételkedett abban, hogy a kikívánkozó átkozódások közé be tudna-e illeszteni egy _igen_-t.

* * *

- Induljunk! – adta ki az utasítást Romano, aki nagyjából még emlékezett hol hagyta a kocsiját. A terv igen egyszerű volt: megkeresik az autót, majd elhúzzák a csíkot és szerencsés esetben meg sem állnak Olaszországig. Azonban nem is ők lettek volna, ha minden úgy megy, ahogy eltervezték.  
Először is Feliciano rámutatott arra nem elhanyagolható tényre, hogy Ludwig még alszik, és Lovino ébresztési kísérletei is – amik nem tartoztak a gyengéd kategóriába – kudarcot vallottak.

- Régóta nem pihenhetett, biztos kimerült, ve…

- Ez remek – forgatta a szemét az idősebbik testvér. Megfordult a fejében egy pillanatra, hogy ott hagyja őket, és hazamegy egyedül. Aztán eszébe jutott mindaz, amin itt keresztülment, és letett az ötletről.  
Feliciano eközben Ludwig fölé hajolt, hogy ellenőrizze a légzését. A bátyja pont ezt a pillanatot választotta ki arra, hogy megforduljon.

_- Mit csinálsz?_

A fiatalabbik csodálkozva nézett a bátyjára, mivel fogalma sem volt, mi rosszat csinálhatott.

- Ve…

* * *

- Oda nem mehetek utána! A francba!  
A román hirtelen egy kezet érzett a vállán.  
- Figyelj, nem maradhat ott örökre – magyarázta Aleksander – ha továbbmegy, elkapjuk. Rendben?  
Csend. Vladimir durcás arccal ült az asztal fölött.  
- Na, figyelj, szerintem jobb lenne, ha most megnyugodnál, és ennél egy kis puliszkát – mutatott az ételre, ami a román előtt volt.  
- Nem akarok puliszkát! – tiltakozott. A bolgárt pillanatnyilag egy ötévesre emlékeztette, de ezt inkább nem tette szóvá.  
- Tudom, hogy szereted~! – szállt be a játékba Aleksander, és kísérletet tett rá, hogy egy szeletet a román szájába tömjön. (Oké, ha őszinték akarunk lenni, akkor tulajdonképpen megpróbálta letolni a torkán, ami ellen Vladimir hevesen ellenkezett...)

Néhány perc elteltével Vladimir magától eszegette a puliszka-szeleteket, közben pedig egy-egy gyilkos pillantást küldött a bolgár felé, aki a megszokott mosolyával, a falnak dőlve nézte őt.  
- Utállak…


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur már legalább negyed órája ment egyedül – ha a repülő nyuszit nem számítjuk – a magyar lány ugyanis másfelé folytatta az útját.  
_Szóval abba az irányba, és ott lesz egy hegy_, ismételte magában az angol. Ha hihet Elizabethnek, ott egy olyan helyet talál majd, ahol biztonságban lesz…

Néhány perc múlva kiért az erdő sűrűbb részéből, és megpillantotta a sokat emlegetett hegyet. Akkor jött rá, hogy már járt ott évekkel korábban. A gyomra bukfencezett egyet az emléktől, és a legkevésbé sem volt biztos benne, hogy tényleg jó ötlet odamenni. A kísértetekben ugyanúgy hitt, mint bármilyen természetfeletti lényben, és nem szeretett volna egy olyan lány szellemével találkozni, akit megölt egy vámpír…

* * *

- Siess már! – mordult rá Lovino az öccsére, aki néhány méterrel mögötte volt. Tulajdonképpen nem is az bosszantotta, hogy lassú, mert a fák között amúgy sem tudtak volna gyorsabban menni. De a tudat, hogy a _gyenge_ öccse könnyűszerrel a karjába veszi a krumplizabálót és úgy viszi, mintha nem lenne nehezebb egy kiscicánál…

- Cssst, alszik – pisszegett Feliciano, mire a bátyja csak a szemét forgatta, közölve, hogy ez érdekli pillanatnyilag a legkevésbé.

Miközben az idősebbik olasz azon tűnődött, hogy mikor fordulhatott minden a feje tetejére, Feliciano tekintete a németre tévedt. Ludwig békésen aludt, fel sem ébredt arra sem, amikor felvette, de még Lovino hangja sem riasztotta fel.

_Különös_, gondolta Feliciano_, így olyan nyugodtnak tűnik. Mintha nem is akarna rám kiabálni, vagy valami…_

Erre a gondolatra elmosolyodott.  
Azért remélem, hogy tényleg csak azért alszol, mert fáradt vagy…

* * *

- Induljunk –adta ki az utasítást Vladimir. Az emberei engedelmesen követték, és valahol hátrébb Aleksandert is láthatta. Végül mind megálltak a vizesárok mellett.

- Ti – mutatott négy alakra – délre mentek, és ott kerestek. Ha Felicianót találjátok meg, hozzátok vissza a kastélyba, lehetőleg sértetlenül. Ha Arthur az… nos, ha nem is teljesen sértetlenül, de hozzátok ide – tette hozzá az utóbbi mondatot mosolyogva. _Muszáj volt_…

- Ti pedig – folytatta a maradék emberére nézve – irány dél. Mi Aleksanderrel a hegyek felé megyünk. Indulás!

Lovino valami puffanást hallott. Amikor hátrafordult, az öccsét látta a földön térdelni. (A fiatalabbik olasznak valahogy sikerült letennie Ludwigot a földre előtte.)

- Sajnálom… nem bírom tovább – nyögte ki nehézkesen. Túl régóta bolyongtak már az erdőben, ráadásul rég nem jutott tisztességes mennyiségű vérhez, ami miatt egyre gyengébbnek érezte magát.  
A német ezúttal felébredt, és csodálkozva nézett körül. Valószínűleg fogalma sem volt róla, hol van, arról még kevésbé, ahogy oda került. Felállt és odament Felicianohoz.

- Valami baj van? – kérdezte kissé aggodalmasan.

- Nem látszik? – pattogott Romano, de a másik ügyet sem vetett rá.  
Feliciano nem mert a német szemébe nézni. Nem volt benne biztos, mi történne akkor, de ezúttal nem kockáztatott.

- Hogy kerültem ide egyáltalán? – törte meg a csendet Ludwig. Lovino egyszerűen az öccsére mutatott.

_Feliciano… hozott volna idáig? De hisz ez lehetetlen, ő… ja, várjunk, talán mégsem…_

A gondolatmenetét egy nyögés szakította meg, ami a fiatalabik olasztól jött.

- Feliciano válaszolj már, mi baj van? – a német kezdett komolyan aggódni… a barátja végül rá emelte a tekintetét és válaszolt:

- Szomjas vagyok…

Síri csend. Azok ketten egyforma sápadtan nézték a kis vámpírt. Egyértelmű volt, hogy pontosan mit is kéne innia, de ennél tovább senki nem jutott a tervezésben.  
- Ne haragudjatok – szólalt meg végül Feliciano, majd még jobban összehúzta magát.  
Újabb kínos csend következett, majd Ludwig az Lovinohoz fordult.

- Menj előre – adta ki az utasítást.

- Már miért mennék? – ellenkezett Lovino – Hé! Nem gondolod, hogy valami ocsmányságot csinálhatsz az öcsémmel, amíg nem va- a többit nem mondta ki, mert akkor rájött, hogy mire készül a német – _nem vagy normális_! – jegyezte meg elég halkan ahhoz, hogy Feliciano ne hallhassa. Aztán vonakodva ugyan, de elindult abba az irányba, amerre eddig tartottak.

- Miért megy el fratello? Ve…  
Ludwig egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát, de tudta, hogy ezt most – ha nem is lesz épp kellemes – meg kell tennie.

- Öhm, nos… azért, mert… - _ezt most hogy fogalmazzam meg?_ – rosszul van a vértől.

_Ich bin ein Idiot_, jegyezte meg magában, de nem volt mit tenni. Feliciano különben sem kérdőjelezte meg, amit mondott.

- Figyelj rám, Feliciano. Haza kell jutnunk innen. Ott majd kitaláljuk, hogy mi lesz veled, de addig is… egészséges kell, hogy maradj.

- Ve…

- Innod kell – jelentette ki végül, határozottabban, mint ahogy saját maga gondolta volna.

- Ve… - Feliciano pár másodpercig zavartan nézett maga elé. Aztán rájött, mire is céloz Ludwig. Nem mintha onnantól fogva kevésbé nézett volna értetlenül…

* * *

Lovino dühösen rugdosta a közelébe kerülő bokrokat, fákat, kavicsokat, amit csak talált. Rosszul viselte, hogy a legkülönfélébb képek keringtek a fejében Ludwiggal és az öccsével kapcsolatban.

_Ajánlom, hogy gyorsan gyertek_, gondolta dühösen. _Miért pont nekem kell ilyen hülye helyzetekbe kerülnöm?_

Ezt azonban nem volt ideje megválaszolni, mert lépteket hallott az egyik irányból. Többen lehettek, ezért jobbnak látta elbújni. Jobb híján felmászott egy dús lombú fára, és ott várt a közeledőkre.

Egy perc se telt el, már oda is ért a kis csapat. Három nagydarab, erős férfi volt és románul beszéltek. Lovino sose vette a fáradtságot, hogy megtanulja ezt a nyelvet, de eléggé hasonlított a sajátjára ahhoz, hogy a lényegét felfogja a beszélgetésnek.  
Hamar rájött, hogy vadászokkal van dolga, akik legalább annyira benne vannak ebben az egész vámpír-dologban, mint ő. Sejthette volna, hogy az öccse neve is előkerül, de amikor meghallotta az egyikük szájából, automatikusan görcsbe rándult a gyomra.

_Ezt felejtsétek el sürgősen_!


	15. Chapter 15

Aleksander meglepve látta, hogy a barátja minden előzmény nélkül megállt a semmi közepén.

- Öhm, nem kéne továbbmenni? – tette fel az ártatlan kérdést a bolgár, amire egy igencsak zavart tekintet volt a válasz. Ez nem volt hétköznapi látvány; legyen az bármi, még ha nem is értett hozzá, Vladimir mindennek magabiztosan és határozottan futott neki. El nem tudta képzelni, mi lehet rá ilyen hatással egészen addig, amíg a távolba nem nézett. A látóhatár felett egy hegy magaslott. Igazán csak egy volt a sok közül, de ez az egy volt az, ahová a román soha de soha nem tette be a lábát. És most ott állt földbe gyökeredzett lábakkal a messzeséget nézve.  
A drámai pillanat azonban véget ért, amikor Aleksander egy jól irányzott lökéssel lendületet adott Vladimirnek.

- Hé! – kiabált az dühösen, de ezúttal a régi hangján – Ezt még megbánod!

- Meg, meg… - ismételgette Aleksander – de szedd a lábad, ha nem akarsz még egy kezdőlöketet!

* * *

Ludwig igyekezett nem gondolni arra, hogy tulajdonképpen mit csinál Feliciano. Az első sokkon túllendülve tulajdonképpen már nem érzett fájdalmat, de valahogy mégsem érezte túl kellemesen magát egy vámpír vacsorájaként. _A vacsora különben is Wurst kell, hogy legyen, vagy Kartoffel!  
_A gasztronómiai kérdések mellett azonban felmerült benne egy másik is, nevezetesen, hogy Arthur prezentációjában egyetlen túlélő sem szerepelt a vámpírok által megtámadott személyek listáján. Egyszerűbben fogalmazva Ludwignak vajmi kevés esélye volt a túlélésre.  
_Nevetséges,_ gondolta, _mibe halnék bele? A vérveszteségbe biztos nem. Feliciano különben is képtelen lenne ölni…_ Legalább is ez volt a véleménye, amíg eszébe nem jutott az a bizonyos jelenet Arthur házában. A francia testi épsége nem sokon múlt, és ami azt illeti, a német még halványan emlékezett rá, hogy Vladimir is megjárta, amikor keresztbetett Felicianonak.  
Vetett egy pillantást az olaszra, de a barna hajtincseken hívül nem sokat látott belőle. Hamarosan azonban másra kellett figyelnie. Kiáltozást hallott a közelből, és a szeme sarkából látta, hogy pár gyanús alak közeledik hozzájuk.  
Feliciano is felemelte a fejét. Fogalma sem volt róla, miért néznek rá olyan döbbenten azok a verőlegény-szerű emberek.  
Ludwig erőteljes késztetést érzett rá, hogy egy zsebkendővel letörölje egykori szövetségese arcát – _ha már egyszer eszik, csinálja rendesen! Minek keni össze magát?_ – de tekintettel arra, hogy az ő véréről volt szó… nos, neki legalább annyira furcsa volt ez a lehetetlen szituáció, mint a három döbbent férfinak.  
- Ve… - Feliciano sem értette, hogy most mi történik, de valami azt súgta neki, hogy most nem fognak közösen piknikezni a jövevényekkel…

* * *

Arthur elővette a gondosan elrejtett fiolát a ruhája zsebéből, ami elég vastag üvegből készült ahhoz, hogy még verekedés közben se törjön össze. Gondolatban vállon veregette magát az okos ötletért. Na, nem azért, hogy megint belekeveredjen egy vámpír-mizériába, hanem a tárolási módszerért.  
A türkiz folyadék még mindig nem nyerte el a tökéletes formáját, de egyszerűen nem volt ideje befejezni. Mégis milyen képet vágtak volna a repülőgép utasai, ha előkap egy fiolát és varázslatokat mormol a teljes London-Bukarest útvonalon? Igazság szerint eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy tényleg megteszi, de nem lett volna elég a menetidő ahhoz, hogy mindennel elkészüljön. Ha meg rendes munkát nem tud végezni, minek egyáltalán belekezdeni?

Sóhajtva nekidőlt a régi viskó falának, miközben megpróbált visszaemlékezni a szükséges varázslat elemeire…

* * *

- Nem – jelentette ki Vladimir, azzal sarkon fordult és elindult visszafelé.

- De igen – ellenkezett a bolgár elállva az útját.

- Engedj már! – a román inkább hallatszott elkeseredettnek, mint dühösnek.

- Nézd, tudom, hogy kellemetlen, de…

- Nem. Megyek. Oda. Melyik szót nem érted?

- Azt hiszem a _nem_et, ha logikusan kell gondolkodnom…  
Vladimir durcás arckifejezése akaratlanul is megmosolyogtatta.

- Meggondoltam magam! Felit úgyis megtalálják az embereim, és ha már velünk van, Arthur nem árthat neki. Semmi szükség arra, hogy… - mielőtt még elsétálhatott volna Aleksander mellett, a bolgár megragadta a karját és egy határozott mozdulattal visszahúzta.

_- Odamész _– ez nem javaslat volt. Parancs. Vladimir nyelt egyet.

- Nem akarom~!

- Segítsek elindulni? – kérdezte Aleksander angyali mosollyal, mire a román azonnal egy lépést hátrált tőle és változatos szitkok közepette elindult az említett hegy felé…

* * *

Ludwig még mindig gyengének érezte magát, és az a tény sem dobta fel különösebben, hogy három verőlegénnyel állnak szemben ő és Feliciano. A német igyekezett felmérni a helyzetet. Feliciano próbált egyezkedni azokkal az alakokkal, de – várhatóan – nem sok sikerrel. Ludwig nem tudta pontosan, hogy milyen ellenfél lenne az olasz srác egy komolyabb csatában, ezt a kérdést meghagyta későbbre.  
Ami őt illeti… nos, pillanatnyilag egy nem túl nagy, de elég rendesen vérző sebbel a nyakán ült egy erdő kellős közepén bármi használható fegyver nélkül. Igen rossz arány…

_Mein Gott, haza akarok menni_! Ezt persze nem mondta ki hangosan. Helyette inkább lehetséges menekülési útvonalakon törte a fejét, természetesen A,B,C és D terv is megfordult a fejében, de az igazat megvallva nem sok jót ígértek. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy rövidesen tűzharcba keverednek, vagy ha egy kis szerencséjük van, akkor nincs a támadóinkál fegyver. Ez esetben viszont közelharc. Három erős ellenféllel kellene egymagának szembeszállnia.  
Belefájdult a feje a sok gondolkodásba. Aztán egyik pillanatról a másikra a földön találta magát arccal lefelé, az egyik kidobóembernek is beillő férfi szorításában. Egy hatalmas csattanást hallott, aztán üvöltést, lövéseket és egy olyan cifra olasz káromkodást, ami csak egy emberhez tattozhatt. Ugyan fel nem emelhette a fejét, de az ismerős hang furcsa módon megnyugtatta.  
_Lovino_. Halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán a gondolatra, hogy az idősebbik olasz visszajött értük. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy az említett milyen harci képességekkel rendelkezik… _Gott verdammt_!

* * *

Lovino beugrott egy közeli fatörzs mögé, onnan pedig ellőtt egy egész tárat az ellenségre.  
_Nem is rossz ötlet mindig magamnál tartani ezt-azt_, nyugtázta elégedetten, már amennyire elégedett lehet az ember, ha ketten próbálják változatos módszerekkel eltenni láb alól.  
A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Feliciano döbbenten nézi a kialakult jelenet. A fiatalabbik testvér mit sem sejtett abból, hogy az egyszerű tény, miszerint ő nem akar Vladimir kastélyában maradni, ilyen harchoz vezet. _Megint._  
- Verpiss dich! – mordult fel Ludwig, majd minden erejét összeszedve lerúgta magáról a fogva tartóját. A művelet olyan jól sikerült, hogy az ellenfél méterekkel arrébb ért földet.  
Lovino is felkapta a fejét egy pillanatra elfeledkezve arról, hogy mi folyik itt. _A krumplizabáló ilyet is tud_? Az önelégült vigyor az olasz arcán nem a közelharc kimenetelére vonatkozott, hanem a tényre, hogy a német is felzárkózott mögé a káromkodók sorába…  
- Nesze! – kiáltott fel Lovino, miközben az egyik pisztolyt odadobta Ludwignak. Az villámgyorsan elkapta és használatra készen tartotta magánál az új fegyverét.  
_Alábecsültem_, gondolta a német, majd vetett egy hálás pillantást az idősebbik olasz felé._ A gond csak az, hogy még nincs vége…_


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur kezéből kis híján kiesett a fiola, amikor a nagy koncentrációjában _egy szellem_ megzavarta. Felnézve rémülten tudatosult benne, hogy a hely, ahova érkezett, korántsem olyan lakatlan, mint ahogy tűnik, sőt az említett hegyen lévő kunyhó egykori lakosa védelmezi azt.  
- Te… te… - ennél többre pillanatnyilag nem futotta a brittől. Az előtte magasló alak nagyon is ismerősnek tűnt, és meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy ezt a vörösen csillogó hajkoronát látta már…

* * *

Lovino egy fának dőlve próbálta kipihenni magát, de erre nem sok esélye volt a pillanatnyi idegállapotát tekintve. Az öccse valamivel hamarabb tért magához, és magyarázni kezdet… amit persze az idősebbik olasz nem értett, képtelen volt figyelni rá, helyette inkább megtisztította a fegyvereit. De mielőtt még végezhetett volna, arra lett figyelmes, hogy Feliciano a karját rángatja.

- Fratello, fratello! – az öccse hangja elég kétségbeesetten hangzott – Ludwig vérzik és rosszul van, és… jajj, mit csinálunk most?

- Mi vagyok én? – forgatta a szemeit Lovino – Orvos?  
Ezzel persze nem sokat segített a helyzeten, ő is jól tudta. Lehámozta magáról az öccse kezeit, aztán odament a némethez, hogy megnézze, mire fel ez a pánik. Természetesen nem azért tette, mer aggódott érte. Csak azért, hogy az öccse befejezze a vinnyogást, és továbbmehessenek_. Igen, azért!_

Ludwig a bal kezével a saját nyakát fogta és üveges tekintettel nézett maga elé. Csak akkor eszmélt fel kissé, amikor Lovino a másik kezén leellenőrizte a pulzusát. A háttérben hallotta, ahogy Feliciano a szokásos 've' hangokat adja ki magából.

- Hozd ide a táskám! – utasította Lovino az öccsét, aki tétován indult meg a kékes kupac felé a fa tövében.

- Siess már! – morgolódott Lovino.

- Hagyd… jól vagyok – mondta a német mellette olyan halkan, hogy szinte alig lehetett hallani.

- Ja, persze, én meg egy kanári… na fogd be a szád krumplizabáló, különben én teszlek el láb alól – fenyegetőzött Lovino. Ezt elég halkan tette ahhoz, hogy az öccse ne hallja.  
_Csak a baj van ezzel a kettővel_, gondolta, miközben arra várt, hogy az öccse visszaérjen. A táskában többek között volt elsősegély felszerelés is. Ez nem Lovino körültekintésén, hanem az egyik helyi boltos erőszakosságán múlt, de lényeg, ami lényeg, az is volt nála. Kinyitotta, hogy előszedje a megfelelő eszközöket meg kötéseket.

- Ve… Ludwig! Ludwig, hallasz? – kérdezősködött Feliciano, akinek az arca pillanatnyilag fehérebb volt, mint a németé.

- Naná, hogy hall! – csattant fel a bátyja – vérveszteségtől még nem süketült meg senki!

- Ühm… értem… bocsi – mondta kissé megszeppenve Feliciano.  
Lovino ismételten megpróbált arra koncentrálni, ami előtte volt. Volt ötlete arra, hogy mit is kéne csinálnia, de ebben egy igen nagy kiterjedésű vérfolt akadályozta meg. Annyi víz nem volt nála, hogy lemossa, és pillanatnyilag csak egy másik eltávolítási módszer jutott eszébe. Valószínűleg ennek köszönhetően zöldült el az arca, ami már Felicianonak is feltűnt.

- Fratello… minden rendben?

- Nem! – kiáltott fel Lovino dühösen – túl sok rajt… a vér.  
Pár másodpercnyi kínos csend után közölte az öccsével a következő lépést, mire az szolgálatkészen tisztelgett – természetesen a rossz kezével – és Ludwighoz lépett.

- Hányok – jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel az idősebbik olasz, aki képtelen volt nézni ahogy az öccse Ludwigot nyalogatja… _ugh. Fúj!_

- Végeztem! – közölte rövidesen Feliciano szokásos ezer wattos mosolyával.

- Hurrá – forgatta a szemeit Lovino. Nem tartott sokáig ellátni a sebet és Ludwig sem hátráltatta benne. Még a fertőtlenítőszerre sem reagált, bár talán ez betudható annak, hogy pillanatnyilag egy szőnyegbombázás is hidegen hagyta volna.

- Na végre – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten az idősebbik olasz, amikor mindennel végzett. Hagyta, hogy az öccse körülugrálja a németet, amíg ő visszapakolt a táskájába. Amikor végzett, Feliciano állt előtte.

- Mi van már megint? – kérdezte nem túl kedvesen.

- Tudod fratello… - fogott bele az öccse sejtelmes mosollyal – most tényleg olyan voltál, mint egy igazi orvos…

Ezt hallva Lovino dühtől vöröslő fejjel, kiabálva próbálta meggyőzni az öccsét az ellenkezőjéről. A nem túl diplomatikus módszerre és az eltéveszthetetlen 'CHIGIII' üvöltésre még az amúgy rossz bőrben lévő Ludwig is felfigyelt.

* * *

Végre elérték a hegyet, és már csak néhány méter volt hátra a felfelé vezető ösvényből. Vladimir egyre inkább azon gondolkodott, hogy szökhetne meg. Eszébe jutott, mi történt, amikor legutoljára itt járt…

_A lány neszt hallott a bokrok felől. Tudta, hogy kit fog ott találni, így boldogan indult meg arra. Félúton sem járt azonban, amikor a jól ismert hang megálljt parancsolt. _

_- Mi baj van? – kérdezte kissé meglepetten. Csend. Semmi válasz. Újból megindult._

_- Vladimir…_

_- Ne gyere közelebb! – a férfi hangja ezúttal kétségbeesetten hangzott, de neki fogalma sem volt, miért – Csak azért jöttem… nehogy azt hidd, hogy elfelejtettem a leveled. Megígérem, hogy eljövök megint, de most… nem maradhatok.  
Késő. Mire ezt kimondta, a lány ott állt ellőtte néhány méterre. Az esti szélben meglibbent az aranyszínű hajzuhatag… az az átkozott szél pedig pont arra vitte a lány illatát. Életében utoljára…_

Vladimir megrázta a fejét, remélve, hogy ezzel az emlékeket is ki tudja rázni belőle. Persze nem is ő lett volna, ha ilyen szerencséje van.  
Elérte végül a kis kertet és a házat, ami benne állt. Pont úgy találta, mint amikor utoljára itt járt, csak a növények nőttek azóta. Illetve majdnem úgy. Arra az apróságra nem számított, hogy Arthur lélekszakadva rohangál fel-alá menekülve egy női kísértet elől, nyomában egy zöldes színű repülő nyuszival.

- Ez… meglepő – nyugtázta Aleksander a nem mindennapi látványt, mire a barátja hitetlenkedve bámult rá.

- Meglepő? Ez igen gyenge megfogalmazás…

* * *

A délután túlnyomó része azzal telt, hogy Lovino panaszkodott – erre mindig talált valami indokot – Feliciano pedig ballagott utána, karjában a némettel. Ludwig többször is közölte már vele az utóbbi órákban, hogy igazán letehetné, tud ő járni, de Feliciano ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy vigye. Ettől persze az előbbi igen hülyén érezte magát, de sokéves tapasztalatai alapján arra jutott, hogy Feliciano ellen mit sem érnek az észérvek.  
_De azért mégis hülyén érzem magam…_  
Amikor legközelebb megálltak pihenni, Ludwig kihasználta a lehetőséget, és kinyújtóztatta a végtagjait, a szívbajt hozva ezzel az olasz fivérekre, akik attól tartottak, hogy a seb újból felszakadhat.

- Nektek meg mi bajotok? – nézte őket értetlenül, de erre a kérdésre nem kapott választ, így hát vállat vont, és folytatta, amit elkezdett.

- Ve…

Lovino úgy döntött, inkább oda se néz. _Csak. A. Baj. Van. Vele!_


	17. Chapter 17

- Végre! – kiáltott fel Lovino, amikor rálelt a kocsijára. Természetesen nem ott volt, ahol hagyta, vélhetően a helyiek vontatták arrébb és úgy került egy lerobbant erdei benzinkút parkolójába, de ez őt egy cseppet sem zavarta. Kitárta az első ajtót és bevágódott a sofőrülésre. Rég nem érezte magát ilyen jól. Persze a tökéletes pillanatok nem tartanak sokáig. Rövidesen az öccsére és a németre tévedt a tekintete, akik néhány méterrel utána jöttek és csak most pillantották meg a megtalált járgányt.  
Ludwig elégedetten bólintott, majd beült a hátsó ülésre, Feliciano pedig gondolkodás nélkül mellé.  
- Ki mondta, hogy téged is viszünk, krumplizabáló?! – tiltakozott Lovino hevesen, de már csak megszokásból. Elég volt Feliciano durcás arcát látnia, hogy tudja, Ludwig jön és kész. Mellesleg a német emlékeztette, hogy együtt jöttek ide az_ ő_ kocsijával, tehát az idősebbik olasznak nincs mire fel kirugdosnia egy _bérelt_ autóból.  
- Ve, végre hazamegyünk! – kiáltott fel vidáman Feliciano, majd Ludwig ölébe hajtotta a fejét.  
- Legalább kösd be magad – próbálkozott a német, akinek az arca enyhén rózsaszínné vált.  
- Ve… - ennél bővebb választ nem kapott, ugyanis egykori szövetségese pillanatok alatt elaludt.  
_Gott, te aztán nem vagy semmi_, morgolódott magában Ludwig, miközben megpróbálta valahogy mégiscsak bekötni az alvó olaszt, nehogy már valami baja essen út közben…

* * *

Arthur falfehér arccal állt a kunyhónak dőlve. Mostanra már a szárnyas kis barátai is kereket oldottak, így egyedül kellett szembenéznie egy nem túl barátságos szellemmel. Néhány méterre tőle Vladimir állt összezavarodva és ezúttal a bolgár sem tudott segíteni rajta.

- Cs-csinálj már vele valamit! – kiáltott fel Arthur kétségbeesetten, a románnak címezve.  
- Én?!  
A hangra a kísértetlány Vladimir felé fordult, de még mindig közel volt a brithez is.  
- A te nőd volt, nem? Mondd már meg neki, hogy hagyjon békén, damnit!

A szellem mit sem törődve már Arthurral odasétált a románhoz, aki még mindig tétlenül állt egy helyben.  
- Már azt hittem sose jössz… - sóhajtott fel.  
- Maria…  
- A nevemre ezek szerint még emlékszel – gúnyolódott a lány, de a hangja játékos maradt – mondd, mi tartott eddig?  
Vladimir pár másodperc múlva megrázta a fejét, majd ismét a szellemre emelte a tekintetét.  
- Várjunk csak, ugye nem mondod komolyan, hogy _azóta _vársz itt?!  
Aleksander, aki eddig nem szólt bele a dolgokba, most a barátja mellé lépett és _gyengéden_ hátba vágta.  
- Ugyan, áruld már el, szerinted mi mást csinált volna?  
- Eeeh…  
- Én gondoskodok Arhurról… te meg tedd meg azt, amit évtizedekkel ezelőtt meg kellett volna – tette hozzá a bolgár, majd a még mindig összekuporodva figyelő brit felé vette az irányt.

* * *

- Pontosan hogy is szerezted ezt a kocsit?! – informálódott a német olyan hangerővel, hogy a kérdést kilométerekkel arrébb is érteni lehetett.  
- Ne kérdezz, fuss! – érkezett a válasz Lovinotól, aki ebben a versenyszámban még Ludwigot is legyőzte.  
_- Lovino_! – a német egyre dühösebbnek tűnt, ami talán nem is csoda, figyelembe véve, hogy egy kisebb tömeg üldözte őket fegyvernek látszó tárgyakkal a kezükben…  
- Ve... egyre többen vannak! – adott helyzetjelentést Feliciano, miközben a zsebeiben kotorászott fehér zászló után.  
- Eszedbe ne jusson – mordult rá Ludwig, mire a fiatalabbik olasz még gyorsabban kezdett futni, azt kiabálva, hogy ne öljék meg…  
A német felsóhajtott. Hogy lehet ez a rakás szerencsétlenség ugyanaz a személy, aki őt gond nélkül földhöz vágta? Egyszerűen nem fért a fejébe. De ha belegondolt, a pillanatnyi helyzet nosztalgikus volt. A háború évei alatt nem egyszer kerültek hasonló helyzetbe az olaszok hülyeségei miatt, és sokszor még Ludwig is megjárta… na, igen. Akaratlanul is elmosolyodott, de aztán hamar visszazökkent a valóságba, ahol futnia kellett, mint a nyúl, ha nem akart törött végtagokkal a főnöke elé állni. Bele sem mert gondolni, vajon mit tartogat számára a kedves kancellár, ha hazaér…  
Lassan kiértek az erdő sűrűbb részéről és egy kis tisztáson találták magukat.  
- Most merre tovább? – kérdezte idegesen Lovino. Szokatlan módon az öccsének támadt egy mentőötlete.  
- Nézd, fratello, ott egy ösvény!  
- Az jó lesz – kapott az ötleten Ludwig – Ha el tudjuk torlaszolni, nem tudnak feljönni utánunk! – magyarázta, de több ideje nem volt, szednie kellett a lábát, hogy még időben érjen oda…

* * *

- Ne állj a személyes terembe – duzzogott Arthur, de ennél több figyelmet nem fordított a mellette őrködő bolgárra. A kis fiolát magához szorítva figyelte az események alakulását. Elég messze volt ahhoz, hogy ne halljon semmit, de még látta, hogy Vladimir és Maria beszélgetnek.  
_Egy darabig_, gondolta. Először látott olyant, hogy egy ember, akit vámpír ölt meg, szellemként visszatérjen. Fogalma sem volt, mi sül ki ebből, de nem sok jót sejtett.  
Aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. Be kell fejeznie, amit elkezdett!  
- Hé, Flying Mint Bunny!  
- Itt vagyok, Anglia~! – érkezett a hívására azonnal a szárnyas beszélő nyuszi. Azzal a lendülettel, amivel jött, hozzávágódott a gazdájához, aki boldogan ölelte magához.  
- I missed you – suttogta a bundájába, aztán hirtelen észbe kapott. Először is azért, mert Aleksander nagyon furcsán nézett rá… másodszor pedig azért, mert okkal hívta magához a kis segédjét.  
- Figyelj, emlékszel még arra a szövegre, amit kértem tőled? A varázsitalos!  
- Yessir! – tisztelgett a nyuszi, majd belekezdett a jó két oldalnyi leírás felmondásába…

* * *

- Nem lesz időnk eltorlaszolni! – idegeskedett Lovino és nem alaptalanul. Alattuk már jöttek az emberek, akik üldözték őket, és nem sok választotta el őket a dühös csapattól…  
Ezt Ludwig is tudta jól, miközben jobbra-balra kapkodta a fejét lehetséges menekülési útvonalakat keresve. Végül egy kifejezetten egyszerű alternatíva mellett döntött.  
- Irány a sűrűje!  
A két olasz gondolkodás nélkül követte.  
- Ve… most merre? – kérdezte Feliciano, miközben sikertelenül igyekezett kizárni a fejéből az üldözőik hangját.  
A német végül egy fatörzsre mutatott, amibe egyszer belevághatott a villám, mert ferdén állt és egy nagy hézag tátongott a törzsén.  
- Oda!  
Átugráltak a földön szétszórt ágakon – Feliciano útközben átesett egy gyökérdarabon, így őt még előbb fel kellett segíteni, aztán végül elérték a menedéket.  
- Ebbe hogy férünk be? – értetlenkedett Lovino.  
- Szorosan – morogta a német. Neki sem tetszett különösebben a helyzet, de így hozta a sors. Belökdöste a két olaszt, majd ő is közéjük préselődött.  
- Hé! Na!  
- Ve!  
- Menj már a..!  
A civakodás hirtelen abbamaradt, amikor Ludwig befogta a másik kettő száját. Az idősebbik testvér hevesen tiltakozott, de rövidesen abbahagyta, mert már ő is hallotta azt, amit az előbb csak a német.  
- Biztos, hogy erre jöttek! Láttam a két szememmel!  
- Láttad a jó fenét! Hiszen felfelé mentek!  
- Ugyan, még ők sem olyan ostobák. Nézzük meg inkább erre!  
Léptek. Feliciano lélegezni sem mert, de a másik kettő is csendben lapult.  
- Áhh, mondom én, hogy fent lesznek!  
- Idióta! Arra a helyre senki nem teszi be a lábát, ha kedves az élete…  
- Csak nem hiszel a szellemekben?  
- Menj fel egyedül, ha gondolod!  
- Öhm, azt hiszem igazad lesz…  
Néhány perc múlva többen is érkeztek, és megbeszélték, hogy abbahagyják a keresést. Még hallották a lépteiket, amikor Lovino el akarta hagyni a rejtekhelyüket. Ludwig azonban ezt a kísérletet megállította, és csak akkor engedte el a kapálódzó olaszt, amikor már biztos volt benne, hogy senki nincs a környéken.


	18. Chapter 18

- Hogy… _mit_ csináltál? – lépett hozzá közelebb Ludwig villámló tekintettel, minek következtében az olasz hátrálni kezdett.  
- Nem tehetek róla, hogy nem volt ott senki! Én csak kölcsönvettem, basszus! Most se volt ott senki, és… uvááá! – Lovino rendkívül bátran az öccse mögé bújt, remélve, hogy akkor talán… mit is remélt?  
Sose tudták volna meg, mert Feliciano akkor a hegy magasabban fekvő része felé intett.  
- Hé, Ludwig, az ott nem Arthur?  
A német követte a tekintetét és végül megpillantotta a britet.  
Egy darabig ugyanazon az oldalon álltak… most már nem egészen volt biztos benne.  
- Feliciano… - ezúttal az említett bátyjáról tudomást sem vett – mondott neked valamit Arthur arról, hogy… mit akar csinálni veled?  
- Ve…  
Hozzászokhatott volna ezekhez az elmés válaszokhoz, de valahogy soha nem sikerült.  
- Nem tudtam vele beszélni – szólalt meg végül – neked mondott valamit?  
- Nein – felelt Ludwig rosszat sejtve. Ha legalább Feliciano tudná, mi lesz vele… de az átkozott brit semmit nem mondott!  
_Lesz egy kis dolgom_, gondolta a német, majd magához hívta az idősebbik olaszt és elkért tőle pár fegyvert.  
- Minek az neked? – morfondírozott Lovino.  
- Akadt némi elintéznivalóm odafent – érkezett a válasz – ti ketten pedig itt maradtok, amíg vissza nem jövök – jelentette ki, majd sarkon fordult. Épp, hogy néhány métert tett meg, talán annyit sem, amikor valami nekivágódott és elkapta. Az ösztönei azonnal működésbe léptek és megpróbált szabadulni, de pillanatok alatt rájött, hogy csak Feliciano az, aki most szorosan magához ölelte.  
- Ve… ne hagy itt…  
- Sajnálom, mennem kell – ellenkezett a német, de a hangja korántsem volt olyan magabiztos, mint szerette volna.  
Végül aztán gyengéden lefejtette Feliciano karjait magáról és megígérte neki, hogy egyben visszatér, majd gyorsan felfelé vette az irányt.

* * *

Vladimir hitetlenkedve olvasta a megsárgult, néhány helyen vérpöttyözte papírlapot.  
- Sose jutott el hozzád – jegyezte meg a lány csalódottan.  
- Én… sajnálom – nem tehetett róla, még ennyi idő elteltével is könnyek szöktek a szemébe.  
Maria gyengéden elmosolyodott.  
- Mondtam már, hogy nem haragszom. Nem a te hibát, változtatni meg úgysem tudunk már rajta. Viszont… van valami, amit mindenképpen neked akartam adni akkor este.

- Igen? – pillantott rá meglepve a román.

- Igen – bólintott Maria, majd leemelt a nyakából egy láncon függő szívet – Nyisd ki! – tette hozzá a használati utasítást bátorítólag.  
Amikor a medál rész felnyílt, Vladimir egy apró hajtincset pillantott meg benne, és kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy kié az.

Mondani akart valamit köszönetképpen, de amikor újra odanézett a szellemalak halványodni kezdett.

- _M-maria_!

- Tudod, hogy nem maradhatok itt örökre – jegyezte meg a lány még mindig kedvesen mosolyogva.

Mire Vladimir valami melodrámába illő választ adhatott volna, Arthur a távolban felkiáltott egy szaftos angol káromkodássorozattal kísérve…

* * *

Ludwig elrejtőzve figyelte a fejleményeket. Nem igazán értette, hogy kivel beszélget a román a távolban, abban viszont egyetértett Aleksanderrel, hogy a brit nem normális. Pillanatnyilag valami képzeletbeli nyuszihoz beszélt és a nagy semmibe bámulva eltökélten hallgatta… azt, amit csak ő hallott.  
A német arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy Arthur nem normális.

- Hogy, az a…! – ami ez után következett, az nem tűr nyomdafestéket, de annyi biztos, hogy minden jelenlévőnek felkeltette a figyelmét a dühöngő angol.

_Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha ezt mondom, de bárcsak itt lenne Elizabeth a serpenyőjéve_l, gondolta Vladimir, aztán rögtön el is vetette az egészet. Semmi nem lehet olyan fontos, hogy a magyart ide kelljen hívni hozzá…

Ludwig már végképp nem értett semmit. Az utóbbi időben egyre furcsább és furcsább dolgok történtek vele, és lassan ott tartott, hogy nem tudja tovább követni az eseményeket.  
És nem elég, hogy teljesen össze volt zavarodva, még vendége is akadt… két személy, hogy pontosítsunk.

- Ti meg mit kerestek itt? – mordult rá az olasz fivérekre, mire válaszként Feliciano elvigyorodott:  
- Jöttünk segíteni! – közölte olyan hangerővel, hogy mindenki hallotta.

- Igen… - sóhajtott fel Ludwig – _máris_ sokat segítettél…

- Ve…?

A hangra odarepült egy zöldeskék képzeletbeli lény, és körülrepkedte a fiatalabbik olaszt.

- Ve! Ciao! Ciao! Te ki vagy?

- Flying Mint Bunny~!

Ludwig és Lovino egyszerre hátráltak vagy tíz lépést, látva, hogy Feliciano is bekattant.

- H-hé! Krumplizabáló, csinálj vele valamit! – érkezett az utasítás az idősebbik olasztól, de hiába. Feliciano lelkesen beszélgetett a nyuszival, és közben megtudott minden információt arról, hogy ki és miért van itt.

- …de az utolsó oldalon az állt, hogy egy hallott embernek egy darabja kell ahhoz, hogy hasson.

- Ve… ez borzalmas!

- Ráadásul olyasvalakié, akit az illető szeret…

- Ez egy iszonyatos varázsital! – jelentette ki Feliciano, aki addigra már libabőrös volt.  
A nyuszi közölte vele, hogy segítenie kell a gazdájának és ellebegett, így Feliciano lehetőséget kapott arra, hogy elmondja a másik kettőnek, amit tudott.

- _Nem hagyom_, hogy a közeledbe jöjjön az a féreg – közölte Ludwig fogcsikorgatva.  
_Mégis mit képzelt az a barom Arthur? Gott verdammt, ezt nem teheti meg! Visszaváltoztatni Felicianót ilyen áron? Soha!_

Ezt persze Arthur is hallotta, így rövid időn belül rátalált a hármasra.

- Ó, Feliciano, van egy kis gond…

- _Kis gond_? – Ludwig tekintete szikrákat szórt. Pillanatnyilag nem akadt ember, aki a közelébe mert volna menni.

* * *

Vladimir kétségbeesetten kapkodott a levegőben, de a lány már eltűnt. Egy papírdarab és a nyaklánc – ennyi maradt utána, semmi több.  
- Épp, hogy visszakaptalak… – suttogta, majd a ház mellett gyülekező kis csoportra fordította a tekintetét.

A brit és a német valamiről beszélgetett, az olaszok tisztes távolságból figyelték a jelenetet, és Vladimir meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a bolgár barátja kezében popcornt lát…

- Na, ne! – rázta meg a fejét hitetlenkedve, majd elindult a többiek felé. Azonban a németet látva ő is megtorpant.  
_De ijesztő ilyenkor! Jut eszembe… nem kéne sérültnek lennie? Ahhoz képest, ahogy elláttuk a baját, túl jól néz ki. Ráadásul vele van Feliciano. A francba is! Ha az a barom Arthur elviszi…_


	19. Chapter 19

Közkívánatra visszatér kedves hazánk és helyrerakja a népet... (igaz, egy bizonyos személyt kifejezetten sajnálok, de hát ti akartátok :P)

* * *

A nagy tanácskozás és zűrzavar közepette Lovino egyszer csak felordított, magára vonva minden jelenlévő figyelmét.  
Kétségbeesetten mutogatott lefelé, miközben olaszul hadart valamit, s tette ezt olyan gyorsan, hogy még az öccse sem értette.

- Tűnjünk el innen! – érkezett az első épkézláb megoldás Aleksandertől. Ő látta ugyanis Lovino után először, hogy milyen helyzetbe kerültek. A hegyet a rendes ösvénnyel ellenkező irányból megközelítette egy dühös embertömeg, akik nyilván a délutáni piknikre igyekeztek, csak beugrottak közben egy kicsit beszélgetni – baseball-ütővel, pisztollyal és vasvillával.

- Ments meeeeeg! – üvöltötte Lovino teli torokból Ludwig mögé bújva. Az öccse hasonlóképpen cselekedett, azzal a különbséggel, hogy ő szimplán sírva fakadt a közelgő véget látva.

- Soha többé nem bérelhetsz autót, fratello…ve!

- Fogjátok már be! – csattant fel a német, aki komoly fejfájással küszködött. Arthur semmivel sem tűnt beszámíthatóbbnak a hangoskodó olaszoknál és Vladimir is teljesen tanácstalanul nézett körbe. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a népe mire készül, arról meg végképp semmi, hogy miért… ha tudta volna!

- Emberek! Mi dolgotok itt? – szólalt meg végül. Azok egy pillanatra megtorpantak, aztán folytatták az útjukat, míg végül teljesen körülállták a megszemélyesített országot.

- Az a barom – mutatott egy nagydarab, bajuszos ember Lovino felé – ellopta a kocsimat és az erdő közepéről kellett összeszednem!

- A másik kettő is vele volt! – hallatszott egy újabb kiáltás a tömegből. Vladimir idegei sem voltak kötélből. Az utóbbi időben volt bőven alkalma kikészülni és ez pillanatnyilag a legkevésbé sem hiányzott neki.

- Majd én elintézem! – ajánlotta fel mentőötletként, de az emberek ragaszkodtak hozzá, hogy személyesen láthassák el Lovino és a két bajtársának baját…

_Hogy nyílna meg a föld alattam_, kívánta egy pillanatra a román. Nem is sejtette, hogy hasonló kaliberű esemény fog bekövetkezni.

- Ezt neked! – hallatszott egy igen elszánt kiáltás majd egy nagy durranás. A szerencsétlen áldozat az elájulás előtti utolsó másodpercben egy serpenyőt látott maga előtt.

- Ne merjetek kezet emelni Felire! Hjá~!

A meglepett románok hiába próbáltak védekezni, a lány viharként söpört végig közöttük, mígnem Vladimir elé ért.  
Héderváry Elizabeth állt előtte teljes életnagyságban, elégedett mosollyal az arcán és egy vészesen fénylő serpenyővel a jobb kezében. De csak egy pillanatig. Aztán akkorát vágott vele Vladimir fejére, hogy az megtántorodva zuhant a földre. Még akkor is fogta a fejét – és igyekezett nem elbőgni magát, mert azért csak volt benne némi tartás – amikor Aleksander a segítségére sietett. Jobban mondva leellenőrizte, hogy túlélte-e a támadást. A magyar lánnyal ugyanis pillanatnyilag senki nem mert volna szembeszállni.

_Ez rosszabb, mintha a föld nyílt volna meg alattam,_ gondolta Vladimir, akinek még mindig kongott a feje, és erősen kétséges volt, hogy mikor áll újra lábra.  
A két olasz és Ludwig (de leginkább Lovino) meglincselésére érkezett társaság kezdett talpra állni, és sokan még komolyabban fontolgatták a fájdalmas bosszút így, hogy az annyira gyűlölt nemzet képviselője is belekeveredett.

Elizabeth vetett rájuk egy pillantást, majd Ludwig, az olasz testvérek és Arthur felé fordult.

- Gyerünk, fussatok! – intett nekik egy meredek, keskeny ösvény felé. Az említettek nem gondolkodtak sokáig, rövid úton kereket oldottak, és Arthur menekülésben még Feliciano világcsúcsát is megdöntötte. Igaz, ez nem a gyávaságának volt köszönhető, hanem annak, hogy megbotlott egy kiálló fadarabban, így a hátralévő utat a levegőben tette meg…

Eközben odafent Vladimir kissé helyrerázódva, de még mindig homályos látással figyelte, ahogy Elizabeth verekszik az ő embereivel.

- Ezt miért kaptam? – nyüszített fel még mindig a fejét fogva, ahol a serpenyő fájó nyomot hagyott.

- Mert jól esett – felelt a magyar egy ezer wattos mosolyt villantva, majd egy újabb rúgással padlóra küldte a vele szemben állót.  
_Gyerünk, srácok_, bíztatta a távolból a menekülő négyest. Tudta, hogy egyedül nincs sok esélye, de ha időt nyer nekik, akkor talán sikerült pontot tenni az ügy végére. Vagy ha nem, akkor úgyis utoléri őket, és talán elcsíphet egy-két jó jelenetet… Ha más nem, ez az utóbbi gondolat reménnyel töltötte el, és egy éljen-a-yaoi-most-és-mindörökké jellegű arckifejezéssel, újult erővel látott neki a harcnak.

* * *

Arthur nem engedett senkit a közelébe, így képtelenek voltak ellátni az arcát, amely pillanatnyilag vörös színben virított a sok horzsolástól.

- Jól vagyok! – jelentette ki olyan határozottan, hogy Feliciano még el is hitte… a németnek viszont kezdett elege lenni. Hiába találtak egy viszonylag biztonságosnak mondható helyet, a problémájuk a legkevésbé sem oldódott meg.

- Tulajdonképpen most mi van? – tette fel a kulcskérdést Lovino. Ezt követően Ludwig egy világkonferenciához hasonló rendszert állított fel, aztán merjen valaki megszólalni… a lényeg, hogy rövidesen kiszedte Arthurból, hogy miért akarta megtalálni Felicianót (az említettnek addig a biztonság kedvéért adtak egy kis pastát, hiszen evés közben úgysem tud figyelni).  
- …de amikor megtudtam, hogy mi az utolsó fázis, már nem igazán akartam vele megitatni. Becsszó! – tette hozzá, amikor a német fenyegetően kezdte méregetni.

_Ha csak egy haja szála is görbül, halott vagyok_, morfondírozott magában a brit. Nem értette, hogy miért védi még mindig ennyire. _Feliciano különben is vámpír, nem? Tud vigyázni magára… illetve… nem, azért mégis csak Feliciano. Ő talán még így is képtelen rá._

- Értem – mondta végül Ludwig – De ha Vladimirrel ez történt… hogy lehetne megakadályozni, hogy esetleg Feliciano… - itt félbehagyta a mondatot, hogy vessen egy pillantást a barátjára. Az említett vígan tömte magába a frissen főtt tésztát (mert természetesen az olasz testvérek mindig tartottak maguknál ebből az életmentő ételből).  
_És ő a vámpír?!_ Hitetlenkedve nézte, ahogy Feli elvigyorodik, majd _beszélni_ kezd a pastához.  
Ludwig villámgyorsan visszafordult Arhurhoz.

- Hol is tartottunk? – kérdezte kissé zavartan.

- Ember, mi van veled? Na, mindegy. A lényeg, hogy Vladimir egy… khrm, egy olyan verziót kapott, amiben nem stimmeltek az alapanyagok – vallotta be, kerülve a jelenlévők tekintetét.

- Tehát a mostani biztonságos? – vonta kérdőre a német.

- Nem egészen.

- Mi az, hogy nem egészen? – csattant fel. Erre már az evéssel foglalatoskodó olaszok is felkapták a fejüket.

- Ve… valami baj van? – érdeklődött Feliciano.

Ludwig vett egy mély levegőt, majd hosszan kifújta, és csak azután szólalt meg.

- Semmi gond, Feliciano. Egyél csak nyugodtan.  
Egy pillanatig elgondolkodott rajta, hogy a mondanivalóját az idősebbik testvérhez is intézze-e, de végül arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy Lovino pisztolyt szegezne rá. Nem mintha oka lenne rá, de mégiscsak Lovino…

- Szóval… ezúttal mi nem stimmel? – próbált higgadtan hozzáállni a dologhoz, több-kevesebb sikerrel.

- Már mondtam, damn it! Az utolsó hozzávaló. Nézd, ezzel gond lesz – Arthur halkabbra fogta a hangját, hogy csak ők ketten hallják, amit mond – olyasvalakinek a része kell legyen, aki közel áll hozzá.

- De ez miért gond? – kérdezett vissza, aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy Feliciano is összehordott valami hasonlót, csak éppen nem vették elég komolyan.

- _Scheiße_...

- Egyetértek – jelentette ki a brit – ráadásul nem várhatjuk meg, hogy valaki haldokoljon. Miután az utolsó előtti hozzávaló is belekerül a folyadékba, egy határozott időn belül kell hozzáadni a legutolsót.

- Mégis mennyi idő?

- 5 óra.

- Mein Gott… mikor keverted össze?

- Másfél órája.


	20. Chapter 20

Niki, jós vagy. Ebbe a fejezetbe keveredett némi Gerita...

* * *

- Tehát akkor három és fél órán belül… ölnie kell? Nincs más megoldás?

- Nem igazán jut eszembe…

Ludwig megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni azt a tényt, hogy Feliciano – fizikailag – nagyon is képes lenne ölni. Éppen csak az volt a kérdés, hogy a következményeit is el tudná-e viselni.  
_Ahogy én ismerem, biztos összetörne lelkileg, ha rájönne, hogy megölt valakit._

Amint ezen gondolkodott, egy dobhártyaszakító sikítás ütötte meg a fülét. Arra a legkevésbé sem számított, hogy Felicianonak pont mellette jut eszébe sikoltozni.

- Mégis mióta állsz itt? – pillanatnyilag ennyi tellett a némettől, aki még mindig fogta a fülét – É-és mit hallottál?  
Felesleges kérdés. A riadt arckifejezés megmutatta, hogy Feli pont eleget hallott a beszélgetésből.

- Én nem iszom meg azt a vackot! – jelentette ki a sírás határán, aztán sarkon fordult, és egyenesen a bátyjához futott, akit kis híján ledöntött a lábáról.

- Mi van már megint? – Lovino nem értette mi folyik, egészen addig amíg a brit fel nem világosította róla, hogy épp most döntötték romba Feliciano lelkivilágát.

- Ez is a te hibád – mordult fel Lovino a németre mutatva, miközben próbált nem megfulladni az öccse ölelésétől. Nehéz feladatnak bizonyult.

- Mégis miért az én hibám? – kérdezett vissza Ludwig már-már megszokásból.

- Csak – érkezett a rövid és tömör válasz egy villámló tekintettel együtt. Lovino életében talán először átölelte az öccsét és megpróbálta megvigasztalni (ezzel egyébként olyan szinten meglepte a másik kettőt, hogy a szájuk is tátva maradt). De hiába, Feliciano még mindig nem nyugodott meg , és a bátyja ezúttal nem tudta még pastával se rávenni, hogy hagyja abba a zokogást.

- Évekig a nyakadon lógott… nem tudod, mivel lehet lehiggasztani? – próbálkozott Arthur, mire a német megrázta a fejét.

- Ennyire még sose láttam kiborulva. Nem tudom, mit tehetnék.

- Ew… valami, amit szeret? Kaja kilőve, akkor… oh, bloody hell, te sokkal jobban ismered, mint én!

_Eddig én is azt hittem_, futott át Ludwig agyán a gondolat. A fiatalabbik olasz addigra már elengedte a bátyját és magányosan sírdogált tovább.  
_Nézni is rossz_, jegyezte meg magában a német. Aztán eszébe jutott valami, és azzal a lendülettel igyekezett el is felejteni. _Ő_ nem csinál olyat, köszöni szépen. Az Feliciano szokása! De mégis… képtelen volt a gondolatot kiverni a fejéből.

Elindult Feliciano felé, de az olasz észre sem vette. Amikor odaért, habozott egy pillanatig. Megtegye? Lovino ráuszíthatja a maffiát, mindenki más pedig hülyeségeket fog pletykálni róla…

…_de hát Feliciano. Meg kell nyugtatni_.  
A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Arthur bőszen mutogat, jelezve, hogy Ludwig fejezze csak be, amit elkezdett. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét a brit önelégült vigyora és Romano tekintete sem, ami gyanúsan méregette.  
_Ez van_, gondolta megadóan, majd a karjaiba zárta Felicianót, aki meglepetésében még zokogni is elfelejtett.

- L-Luwdig?

- Ja. Kein Problem, Italien. Bitte nicht weinen…

Lovino és Arthur meglepve látták, hogy a világkonferenciák vasszigorú vezetője kifejezetten gyengéd is tud lenni néha.  
Ludwig végigsimított párszor Feliciano haján (a kiálló tincset elkerülve, mivel még mindig nem volt róla kellő tudományos magyarázata) miközben próbált egy viszonylag megnyugtató hangnemet eltalálni. Ez az ő esetében azt jelentette, hogy lehetőleg ne hangozzon minden katonai parancsnak…  
Mindenesetre használt, mert Feliciano egyre csendesebb lett, míg végül teljesen elhalkult és a fejét a német mellkasának támasztva egyre egyenletesebben vette a levegőt.

- Mit mondott neki? Mint mondott az öcsémnek? – követelte a magyarázatot Lovino.

- Semmi különöset – felelt a brit - Amennyire én értem, olyasmit, hogy ne sírjon. No worries!

- Ch! - Lovino nem óhajtott ennél többet hozzáfűzni.

Ludwig arca közben egyre rózsaszínűbb árnyalatúvá vált, ahogy belegondolt, vajon mi futhat át a többiek agyán… jobb, ha most nem ezen töpreng. Lassan különben is folytatni kell a megbeszélést, ami ebből a helyzetből némileg problémás lett volna. Csakhogy amikor elengedte az olaszt, az még szorosabban ölelte át, egyértelműen a tudtára adva, hogy nem mehet.

- Öhm, Feliciano…

Az említett erre felemelte a fejét. Ludwig kis híján szívrohamot kapott, amikor a barna szempárban valami ismerős ragyogás tűnt fel… aztán egy röpke pillanat alatt el is tűnt, így betudta annak, hogy káprázott a szeme.

- Ve… - Feliciano végül aztán elengedte, így négyen folytatták a tanácskozást arról, hogy mitévők legyenek. Azonban amikor újra szóba került a gyilkolós téma, Arthur a mondat közepén elhallgatott, és jobbnak látta a tekintetét a földön tartani. Ez a megoldás igencsak fájna Felicianonak… de mégis, ahogy akkor és ott átölelték egymást, a brit egészen biztos volt benne, hogy működne ez a _damned potion_. Éppen csak nem tudta, mihez kezdene Európa Ludwig nélkül. Ráadásul ha a kedves bátyjának tudomására jut, hogy a kisöcsit kinyírta a egy vámpír, az egyenes úton vezet a harmadik világháborúhoz.

Arthur megrázta a fejét. Ezt inkább ne…

- Valami baj van? – nézett rá Feliciano.

- Semmi – füllentett a brit. Ezt esze ágában sem volt megosztani vele.

Végül aztán Feliciano oldotta meg a problémájukat.

- Van egy ötletem…

Ezt hallva mindenki lehetséges fedezéket kezdett keresni, mert akárhányszor ezt hallották, semmi jó nem sült ki belőle…

- Ve…?

* * *

Vladimir sokáig nézett a lány után. Hogy utálta néha! Na jó, annál azért gyakrabban… de a lényeg, hogy itt termett a semmiből, leverte a népét – hogy ők miért jöttek, arról neki fogalma sem volt – és még vele is közelharcot vívott, mielőtt eltűnt.

_Azért én sem hagytam magam_, gondolta büszkén, amiért végül sikerült elüldöznie a magyart.  
_Maradj ott, ahol eddig voltál_, kívánta, remélve, hogy legalább ez szó szerint valóra válik.

Fáradtan elterült a fűben, miközben a karját nézegette. Volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy másnapra hatalmas lila folt lesz rajta, és abban is biztos volt, hogy ezt a garnitúra ruhát már soha az életben nem veszi fel. Csak a feje ne fájt volna ennyire… átkozott serpenyő!

Hirtelen azt vette észre, hogy egy zöld szempár és egy hihetetlenül bozontos szemöldök tulajdonosa magasodik fölé.

- Hol van? Hová tetted?! – vonta kérdőre a brit. Vladimir egy szót sem értett. Ösztönösen felült, Arthur pedig nem volt elég gyors, így összefejeltek. Most már nem csak a serpenyő miatt fájt a feje…

- Minek jöttél vissza? – panaszkodott a homlokát fogva.

- Mondja az, aki itt akart tartani – mordult fel a brit – az idióta vigyorgó haverod hol van?

- A neve Aleksander, te szenilis brit konyha réme, egyébként meg – itt mosolyra húzódott a szája – most értesíti a rendőrséget, hogy egy barna hajú, zöld szemű, agresszív serpenyővel felszerelt magyar nőszemélyt el kell kapni, mielőtt a határhoz érne…

- Köcsög – jegyezte meg Lovino nemes egyszerűséggel.

- Eh, nem ezért jöttünk! – szólalt meg Ludwig.

- Igaz – bólintott Arthur, majd a román legnagyobb meglepetésére elkezdte átkutatni a ruháit, aminek eredményeképp megnézhette a cipőtalpát közelebbről…

Az arcát fogva biztos volt benne,hogy egy hatalmas talpnyom hónapokig látszani fog rajta.

- Inkább megpróbálom én – vetette fel Feliciano mosolyogva, majd a kezét nyújtva a románnak felsegítette.

- Kösz.

- Nincsmit – Feliciano próbálta kizárni a fejéből a gondolatot, hogy az a személy sebezte meg Ludwigot, aki előtte állt… _csak nyugodtan_, bíztatta magát.


	21. Chapter 21

A nap lassan elérte a látóhatárt. Lovino a helyiség távolabbi részében, a falnak dőlve szigetelődött el a többiektől. Feliciano állandóan Ludwigtól kérdezgette, hogy mi fog történni, így az kénytelen volt folyamatosan kommentálni az eseményeket.

Feliciano ugyan képes volt meggyőzni Vladimirt, hogy ha odaadja a nyakláncot, amiben Maria haja van, akkor képesek lesznek egy működő varázsitalt összeállítani, ami visszaállítja az emberi mivoltát… éppen csak azt nem tudta, hogy is fog ez történni.

Végül aztán amikor a folyadék milliónyi színváltás és gyanús füstök eregetése után visszanyerte az eredeti kék színét, Arthur a házigazda kezébe nyomta.

- Idd meg – tette hozzá a használati utasítást, mintha nem lenne elég egyértelmű.

- De, majd hajat mosok vele – forgatta a szemeit Vladimir, de felszisszent, amikor megmarkolta az üveget – Ez forró!

- Yes, it is. Szívás, de így kell meginnod – vont vállat a brit – Na, gyerünk!

Vladimir erőt véve magán megragadta az üveget. Arthur eközben vetett egy pillantást Felicianora. Arra, aki inkább maradt vámpír, és lemondott a szerről Vladimir javára.

_Én egy idő után úgyis visszaváltozok_, csengett még mindig Arthur fülében a végszó.  
A román egy húzásra megitta a folyadékot. Ezt követően azonnal a torkához kapott, mert mégiscsak egy nagy adag forró valamit küldött le rajt.

- Valaki hozzon már valamit neki – nézett körbe a brit.

- Puliszka? –ajánlotta fel Aleksander, mire a román felé fordult és hang nélkül a tudtára adta, hogy _nem_ kér puliszkát…

- Vízre gondoltam – sóhajtott fel Arthur, majd besétált egy helyiségbe, amit konyhának vélt, és egy pohár hideg vízzel tért vissza onnan. Rejtélyes módon az említett helyiségből az elkövetkezendő percekben gázszag szivárgott ki, edénycsörömpölés hangzott, és mintha a tűzjelző is beindult volna… de természetesen ez nem az ő műve volt.

* * *

Másnap reggelre csodával határos módon az a kocsi is előkerült, amivel Ludwig érkezett. Lovino természetesen – érthető okokból – el volt tiltva a kocsi bérléstől, így ő a hátsó ülésen duzzogott. Maga a német a kormány mögött várta, hogy Feliciano is megérkezzen, de a fiatalabbik olasz még mindig a házigazdával beszélgetett. Nagyjából öt perc múlva otthagyta, és bevágódott Ludwig mellé az anyósülésre.

- Indulhatunk, ve…!

- Mondott valami fontosat? – érdeklődött Ludwig, miközben beindította a motorokat.

- Hát, megköszönt mindent, meg bocsánatot kért, hogy elrabolt, és azt mondta, hogy elrendezi a dolgot a főnökeinkkel.

A német bólintott, majd kikanyarodott az útra. Az autópályákon elég gyorsan tudtak haladni, és még délelőtt hazaértek. Pontosabban Rómába. Feliciano ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Ludwig maradjon velük, és még Lovino fenyegetései sem tudták meggyőzni, így végül maradt.

_Csak egy pár napra_, tette hozzá magában. Feliciano olyan édesen mosolygott, hogy nem mondhatta az, hogy mindjárt elmegy.

Kicsit később, amikor Lovino magukra hagyta őket, kiültek egy teraszra és ott beszélgettek.

- Beszélni kéne a kórházakkal, hogy szállítsanak rendszeresen vért neked, amíg el nem múlik – magyarázta Ludwig – mivel nem nagy mennyiségről van szó, az egészségügyet sem vetné vissza, és ami a szállítást illeti…

Ezt nem tudta befejezni, ugyanis egy különösen fénylő szempár nézett vissza rá. _Az_ a fény volt, mint akkor éjjel.  
- Öhm, Feliciano…

Az említett közelebb lépett hozzá, és a nyakához hajolt, magába szívva az illatát. Tett egy elégedetten hangzó megjegyzést olaszul, amit Ludwig nem értett, aztán kissé eltávolodott tőle.

_Nem igazodok ki rajta,_ gondolta a német. Feliciano viselkedése sokszor megfejthetetlennek bizonyult számára, és most sem volt biztos benne, hogy mi fog történni. Oké, azért ötletei voltak…

A kis vámpír most a kék szemekbe bámult, majd elmosolyodott.

- Szabad?

Ennyi volt. Kész. Hogy tudott volna erre nemet mondani?

Már csak néhány milliméter választotta el a vámpírt tőle, amikor kinyílt az ajtó, és egy igencsak zaklatott Lovino esett be rajta.

- Ez is a ti hibátok, CHIGI!

- Öhm, fratello, nyugodj le – javasolta Feliciano, aki most olyan volt, mint bármikor – és ezt értette Ludwig a legkevésbé. Az egyik percben még vacsorára vadászik, a másikban pedig a régi önmaga. Lehetséges egy egyáltalán?

- Hola! – hallatszott egy jól ismert vidám hang. Rövidesen a tulajdonosa, Antonio is megjelent fülig érő mosolyát viselve – nem menekülhetsz a nagyfőnök elől, Lovino~! – jelentette ki, miközben karjaiba zárta az erőteljesen tiltakozó olaszt.

- Vaffaculo! Wá! Engedj el! Engedj már el, ha mondom!

- Mi baj van? – nézett rá a spanyol, aki mint mindig, most is csak némi fáziskéséssel jött rá, hogy nem stimmel valami.

- Igen van, idióta! – az olasz ellökte magától Antoniót, majd az öccséhez lépett.

- Ez is a te hibád! Most már minden sziesztámon vérfürdőről fogok álmodni?! – dühöngött.

Ludwig és Feliciano összenéztek. A spanyol barátjuknak fogalma sem volt az egész vámpíros történetről... Aztán a németnek eszébe jutott valami.

- Feliciano…

- Si?

- Egyszer azt mondtad nekem, hogy valami borzalmasat álmodtál… kifejtenéd?

- Ve… minden csupa vér volt! A falak, az épületek, a földön is, mindenhol, minden csupa vörös…

Lovino szemei lapostányér-méretűre nőttek, ahogy ezt hallgatta. Épp, mielőtt szólhatott volna, Antonio lelkesen megölelve, miközben valami olyasmit magyarázott, hogy egy speciális varázslattal elűzi az ő kedvenc kis paradicsomjának a rémálmait…  
Balszerencséjére túl közel került az olaszhoz. Egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy pengeéles fogak mélyednek a bőrébe…

- Lovino…?

- Fratello is vámpír? – kiáltott fel Feliciano meglepetten.  
Ludwig hol az egyik, hol a másik testvérre nézett. _Ezek szerint családban marad a dolog_, jegyezte meg magának.

- Maradj már nyugton, CHIGI!  
És Antonio nyugton maradt. Mert volna mást, ha egy vámpír mondja? Ráadásul az ő kedvenc Lovinoja…

Lugwig felsóhajtott.  
- Mein Gott… ezek az olaszok…

* * *

És itt a vége... gondolom zavaros, mint mindig, de remélem, hogy megérte elolvasni. Mégegyszer köszi a segítséget Meluzinának és úgy általában mindenkinek, aki vette a fáradtságot, hogy elolvassa :) :) Danke~!


End file.
